Princess at Heart
by Filisgirl251
Summary: Amara, half elf, half dwarf and adoptive daughter of Thorin, because she is a daughter of his best friend that died in war, joins her father and the blonde dwarf prince she is courting on the quest to reclaim Erebor. Will her and Fili's love be tested on the journey and will her father and daughter relationship with Thorin survive through the Gold Sickness?
1. Prologue: Amara

Princess at Heart

Review: Amara, half elf, half dwarf and adoptive daughter of Thorin, because she is a daughter of his best friend that died in war, joins her father and the blonde dwarf prince she is courting on the quest to reclaim Erebor. Will her and Fili's love be tested on the journey and will her father and daughter relationship with Thorin survive through the Gold Sickness?

AN: The first few or so chapters will be before they go on the quest so you can get to meet Amara more and how her and Fili fall in love. I hope you enjoy this story.

Prologue:  
Amara

"You ready to meet your new family?" Thorin asked as he led the young dwarfling, Amara through Ered Luin.

"What if they don't like me and accept me?" Amara asked.

"They will. I informed my sister that I would be bringing you. Her youngest son is about your age." Thorin said. Amara nodded and looked down as they entered chambers.

"Dis." Thorin called. A dwarf woman stepped out with two young boys hiding behind her and peaking out. One had gold locks and the other had dark hair.

"Thorin. I thought you wouldn't be back with her until tomorrow." Dis said.

"It didn't take longer then I expected. Dis. This is Amara. She'll be staying with us now." Thorin said.

"Nice to meet you Amara. I'm Dis. Boys come out and introduce yourselves." Dis said, looking down at the two boys that were her sons. Fili and Kili stepped out from behind Dis and looked at the girl shyly.

"Hi." Amara said.

"Hi. Want to play?" Fili asked. Amara nodded and the boys and Amara disappear to play.

Thorin's POV. That night. I checked on Amara. She was sleeping in the room that Dis had set up for the little girl. She was already capturing my heart.

"Where's her mother?" Dis asked when I came into the parlor lighting my pipe as I walk.

"Sailing to the Grey Havens. She knew Amara would be better off with us then with the elves because she has more dwarf in her then an elf. I promised her father that I would raise her as my own and train her in everything I know and I know you will help as well." I said. Amara's father had died along with my brother and Dis's husband at the Gates of Moria.

"I will help. Fili and Kili took a liking to her already." Dis said. I smiled because I knew she was right. Could this girl melt my heart of coldness? She already was.

AN: Yeah I know I ended it bad and short, but oh well. Next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Confession of a Heart

Chapter 1  
Confession of the Heart

Its been 60 years since Amara became part of Thorin's family. She became Thorin's adopted daughter and she was trained alongside Fili and Kili when it came to fighting and learned woman's work alongside Dis. She was close with Fili and Kili, but her and Fili were very close. Amara worked at a local tavern with other dwarf woman and also helped out in the healing wards with Oin. Even though she's half Elf half dwarf, she is more dwarf then elf, except she doesn't have a beard like other Dwarf Womam. (AN: Please no complaining about that. It is my story.) Her story begins a year before the quest for Erebor

Kili's POV. I worked alongside Fili and Thorin in the forges. I noticed that Fili seemed distant like he was deep in thought. I knew he was thinking of Amara. Both had been doing dances around their feelings for decades.

"What's got you so flustered?" I teased. Fili blushed.

"It's nothing." Fili said. I smirked.

"If you want to go pick up Amara from work. I suggest going now." Thorin said, looking at Fili.

"Yes, uncle." Fili said, setting the hammer down and hurrying out of the forge. I shook my head and got back to work.

Amara's POV. It was getting slow towards the end of my shift. I saw some girls that flaunted all over Fili come in. I rolled my eyes and got their drinks that they usually order. I looked towards the door. I knew Fili would be coming to pick me up like he usually did around the end of all my shifts. I smiled lightly and looked down as I head to the bar where my good friend, Milli.

"Their back again." I said, setting dirty cups in a tub.

"Like you they like Fili, but in my opinion. Fili has eyes only for you." Mili said. I smile lightly. The door opened and I turned to see Fili enter the tavern. I smiled his way and saw him return it. I head over.

"I got a good fifteen minutes. Do you want something to drink?" I ask.

"Ale will be fine." Fili said. I hurried to grab a mug. I heard the girls giggles as I head to get the bar. I filled a mug and drop it off where Fili was sitting. The girls were whispering when I walked by.

"Why would a prince be interested in a half-breed like her." One of the girls said. I felt my face go pale.

"Because they did grow up together." Another girl said.

"She looks more of an elf then a dwarf. She doesn't have a beard." The first girl said. I felt tears in my eyes and head over to Milli, who had heard them.

"If you need to go, go. I'll let Fili know if he asks." Milli said. I head out to the back through the kitchen and disappeared into the crowds. I knew Fili would find me if he asks.

Fili's POV. The girls kept looking at me and whispering. I ignored them and finished my drink. I head up to Milli.

"Where's Amara?" I ask.

"She left. The girls were not talking nice about her." Milli said. I groaned and hurried out to find her. I knew she was heading to one of the private balconies that us Royals had for privacy that her and I would go sit and talk for hours on, talking. I head to the balcony and found her standing, looking up at the night sky.

Amara's POV.

"You shouldn't let them bother you." Fili said, coming over.

"They are right. I'm nothing but a half-breed." I said. Fili took my shoulders in his hands and turned me to face him. I looked into his eyes.

"Your more than that and uncle sees it and so do I. Your more dwarf then an elf. I love you, Amara. More than a friend and adopted cousin. I wish to court you and no other girl." Fili said.

"Fili. I love you too." I said, tears were in my eyes. Fili pulled me tight against his chest and kissed me. I returned it willingly. We stood in each others arms.

"Can I put the courting braid in?" Fili asked. I nod. Fili braided my hair right behind my ear. I smile and did the same with his hair. Fili kissed me again, gently and I smiled. We head back to the living quarters of the Royals, hand in hand. I caught our friends eyes and they were smiling and nodding in approval. We entered. Thorin stood at the fireplace, smoking.

"Thought you would be home by now." Thorin said.

"Sorry Adar. Just needed some air and Fili found me and. Well." I said. Thorin looked at us and his eyes fell on the courting braids. Thorin came over and pulled us into a hug.

"You both have my blessing. Don't hurt her Fili, or you'll have to deal with me." Thorin said. Fili gulped, but nodded.

Thorin's POV later that night. Fili and Amara were cuddled up close to the fire on the floor. Kili had joined them on the floor. Both boys were smoking their pipes as Amara laid curled up to Fili with a book in her lap. I looked at Dis, who was happy to hear Fili and Amara were finally courting after doing dances around their feelings. They were good for each other and their friends along with Dis, Kili, and I approved of the relationship. I had an heir and Heiress to the throne of Erebor. I just hope the day will come that we can reclaim our homeland.

AN: There's the first chapter. I'm not rushing things, but I want them to be courting before the quest, because I got plans for them on the quest. I'll update soon. :)


	3. Getting Ready for the Quest

Chapter 2  
Getting Ready for the Quest

A week before the Quest for Erebor. (AN: I was going to do more stuff, but I had writers block and would love to get this story going.) Fili and I had been getting close with our courting. When we had free time, we were together and I would train with Fili at times with Kili. I couldn't be more happy and I knew Fili was happy Word was going around that Thorin, my father was going on a quest to reclaim Erebor and so far Fili and Kili were among the thirteen dwarves to be going.

"Your not going and that's final." Thorin said. I stood firm and strong in front of Thorin as he stood by the fireplace, smoking his pipe.

"I'm going. I go where Fili goes and he's going. I can fight Adar. Please." I said, stomping my foot.

"Thorin. Let her go." Dis said with a sigh. Fili and Kili came in and I hurried up to Fili with a slight pout on my face.

"What's wrong, love." Fili asked.

"Thorin won't let me go on the quest with you guys." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Uncle. Let her come. She's as good as Kili and I." Fili said, looking at Thorin.

"She's a girl and she would be a distraction for you." Thorin said.

"She would be the reason I would go and I will protect her. I'm not going if she's not going." Fili said. My eyes widen at his words.

"And I'm not going if Fili's not going." Kili said. Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine she can go. Fili. Your responsible for her." Thorin said. I ran to Thorin and hugged him.

"Thanks Adar." I said, kissing his check. I heard Fili chuckle. I curled up in my chair by the fire with a book as Fili and Kili talked with Thorin as they smoke their pipes.

A few hours later. I set the book on the shelf and caught Fili's eye as I head to my room. I slip onto the balcony and stood by the railing. I heard the door open and then close. A few moments later arms wrapped around me and Fili placed a kiss on my neck.

"I'm glad you're coming." Fili said. I turn in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Thank you for standing up with me." I said.

"I wouldn't go without you." Fili said, kissing my lips and I returned the kiss. Fili and I curled up on my bed together and I ran my fingers lightly over his chest. Fili was silent.

"What's wrong?" I ask, leaning up on my elbows to look at him.

"What if I can't protect you and your killed or I die." Fili said. I took his face in my hands.

"Don't say that. We both will get out of this alive and you'll protect me. I know you will." I said. Fili smiled and kissed me. I fell asleep with my head on his chest.

The day we were leaving. Thorin had already left for a meeting. The dwarves were all meeting in the Shire and going separately. Fili, Kili, and I were going together.

"Be safe you three." Dis said, hugging us both.

"We will Ma." Kili said.

"Make sure she stays safe." Dis said.

"Ma. I will. Stop it. We need to get going." Fili said. Dis nodded. Fili got on his pony while I got on mine. We were heading for the Shire to meet our burglar and start the quest to get back our homeland from Smaug.

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I had writers block and decided to get them on the quest. Sorry if it sounds rushed. I'm trying not to. Next chapter will be up soon, because I know what I am doing as the story goes. :)


	4. Visions and Bilbo Baggins

Chapter 3  
Visions and Bilbo Baggins

We were a day away from the shire and were sleeping outside. I laid in my shared bedroll with Fili, who had his arms wrapped around me. I started to have a vision.

Vision. I was standing in a middle of a battle where Orcs and Goblin were laying dead on the field. I heard a groan of pain and turn. I cry out seeing Thorin laying dead along with Kili that had four arrows sticking out of his chest. Fili laid not far away struggling to stay awake with me kneeling next to him.

"Please don't die on me." Vision me cried, holding his hand.

"I can't hold on, my love. I love..." Fili died before he finished.

"No. No. FILI!" Vision me cried. A orc came up behind vision me and I gasped as the sword went through vision me's chest and I fell on top of Fili dead.

I woke up, sitting up fast, clutching my chest. I knew it was a vision. I had one when my father died. Tears fell down my checks. I couldn't let the man I loved along with my adopted father and Kili die.

"Amara?" Fili asked, sitting up.

"Its nothing. I'm fine." I said. Fili raised an eyebrow, but didn't question me. He held open his arms and I go into them willingly.

"You know you can tell me anything." Fili said.

"I know. I just don't want to." I said. Fili nodded and laid down with me in his arms and we fell asleep.

The next night. We reached the Shire.

"So we're looking for Gandalf's mark on the door?" Kili asked as Fili and I walked hand in hand with Kili towards the hobbit holes, looking for the mark on the door.

"Yes." I said. We found the house and Kili knocked on the door. The door opened to show a Hobbit.

"Fili." Fili said.

"Kili." Kili said.

"And Amara." I Said.

"At your service." We all said together bowing.

"You must be Mr. Boggins." Kili said.

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house." Bilbo said, closing the door. Kili stops it with his foot.

"What? Has it been cancelled?" Kili asked.

"No one told us." Fili said.

"Father didn't send us any word on that." I said.

"Can...? Nothing's been cancelled." Bilbo said.

"Well, that's a relief." Kili said, pushing his way in. Fili let me go in first and I enter the house with Fili right behind me. I pulled off my coat to show a Durin blue color tunic that was long-sleeved and hung off my shoulder with a corset wrap over it with black legging like pants and my favorite boots. I pulled my sword and quiver of arrows and bow off and put them near hooks.

"Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened." Fili said.

"It's nice, this place. D'you you do it yourself?" Kili asked, scraping the mud off his boot on the edge of a chest as Fili took off his weapons, handing them to Bilbo.

"Ah, no, it's been in the family for years. That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that?!" Bilbo said. Dwalin, my father's best friend came over and grabbed Kili.

"Fili, Kili, Amara, come on, give us a hand." Dwalin said, leading us to a dining room.

"Mister Dwalin." Kili said, earning a laugh from all of us, but Bilbo.

"Let's shove this in the hallway, otherwise we'll never get everyone in." Balin said. I help get the table into the hallway as the rest of the dwarves arrive with Gandalf.

"Miss Amara. You have grown into a beautiful woman. I knew your mother well." Gandalf said.

"Good to see you Gandalf." I said as the dwarves started getting the food onto the table and Bilbo was complaining. Gandalf excused himself and got to counting. I smiled when I saw Fili wink at me as Kili and him got a barrel of ale into the hallway.

"Come love. Help me hand out ale." Fili said, pulling me to get the mugs. We filled them up and head to the table. Fili gets on top of the table and walks among the food.

"Who wants an ale? There you go." Fili said. I got up on top with him and hand out mugs. Fili pulled me down on the bench between him and Kili.

"Let him have another drink!" Dwalin said. I let out a laugh as Dwalin pours his ale into Oin's hearing trumpet. Oin sputters in anger and puts it in his mouth and blows the ale out of it.

"On the count of three." Nori calls. We pound the tankards together and count. We all begin to drink our ale. I drank mine and put them down. The dwarves have a drinking contest and Ori lets out the biggest one. We all laugh. I ate my food.

Afterwards. Fili and I stood in each others arms talking lightly as Bilbo goes around having issues.

"He's defently a weird one." Fili said.

"Very." I said, laying my head on Fili's shoulder.

"I'm surprised Thorin let you come, lass. He wasn't happy you three convinced him." Dwalin said.

"We usually get what we want and I didn't want to leave her behind." Fili said. Dwalin nodded. Fili moved away from me as Ori approached Bilbo.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori asked. I leaned against the wall to watch.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." Fili said, taking the plate. I watch Kili come out and Fili throws him the plate and Kili catches it and tosses it to Bifur, who caught it as he stood by the sink. Gandalf was ducking from the flying plates. I chuckled as the dwarves clinked the silverware together.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo said. I went and joined the tossing as the dwarves pounded their feet on the floor. "And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" Bilbo said.

"Ooh, d'hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur said.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks." Kili sang.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks." Fili sang.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates." I sang.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" The other dwarves sang. We started tossing the plates forward to get washed. "Cut the cloth and thread on the fat. Leave the bones on the bedroom mat. Pour the milk on the pantry floor. Splash the wine on every door. Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl. Pound them up with a thumping pole. When you've finished, if any are whole. Send them down the hall to roll." Bofur was playing a flute and Fili looked like he was dancing around tossing the plates and stuff. I chuckled. I stood with Fili, Ori, and Nori. Fili wrapped an arm around me as he held a tankard of ale in his hand. "That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

We all laughed as Bilbo pushed himself forward to see the stack of plates and stuff. Fili kissed my temple and I smiled at him as Gandalf sat down. A sudden three knocks came and I knew who arrived. Fili and I smiled at each other.

"He's here." Gandalf said.

AN: There's the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I'll update as soon as I can. :)


	5. Father and Talking

Chapter 4  
Father and Talking

I walked with my friends and family to the door. I stayed close to Fili and Kili. Fili had an arm wrapped around me, pulling me close to his side as Gandalf opened the door. Thorin stood in the doorway. I smiled as he walked in talking.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." Thorin said, as he took off his cloak. Bilbo almost ran to the door.

"Mark? There's no mark on the door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo said. Gandalf closes the door.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said. Thorin hands Kili his cloak as I laid my head on Fili's shoulder.

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked as he circled Bilbo.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo said.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said. We all laughed and Thorin motioned for me. I stepped out of Fili's embrace and came up to Thorin as he wrapped his arm around me as we walked. "Did you have a safe journey?"

"Yes Adar. I did. You should know Fili and Kili will protect me from anything." I said. I saw Thorin smile his rare smile and nod.

"You looked like you haven't slept. Is something bothering you?" Thorin asked.

"Just having problems with visions." I said. Thorin nodded. I use to wake up in the middle of night as a kid screaming because of visions and Thorin or Dis, when Thorin was away, would be the only ones to calm me down and now its Fili that calms me down. I went into the kitchen and got Thorin a plate of food and a mug of ale. I walked back to the table to find the dwarves sitting at the table already with Thorin at the head. I set the plate of food down and walked around the table to sit between Fili and Kili as Thorin ate. Fili rested a hand on my leg. I smile at him.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin said. There were murmurs of joy through the dwarves.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked. I looked at Thorin.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Thorin said. I let out a sigh as some dwarves murmured about themselves.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf said. Bilbo brings a candle over as Gandalf spreads out a map on the table. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo reads as he leans closer to see the map.

"Aye. Oin has read teh portents, and the portens say it is time." Gloin said.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin said. Bilbo turned back to us after facing away from us.

"Um, what beast?" Bilbo asked.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals..." Bofur said.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo said. I saw Ori stand up. Everyone looked at him.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie." Ori said. I chuckle at his braveness as the dwarves shout and Dori pulled him down in his seat.

"Sit down." Dori said.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin said. I heard a lot of objections and I rolled my eyes.

"What did he say?" Oin asked.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili said pounding his fist on the table. He sounded like a king right there and I knew he would make a good one in the future. I grabbed his hand that was resting on my leg and gave it a squeeze. He returned the squeeze.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundred of dragons in his time." Kili said.

"Kili. Shut up." I said.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that I..." Gandalf began.

"How many, then?" Dori asked.

"Uh, what?" Gandalf asked.

"Well how many dragons have you killed?" Dori asked. I raised an eyebrow at Gandalf as he started choking on his pipe smoke. "Go on, give us a number!" The dwarves jump to their feet, arging about dragons that Gandalf killed and Fili and Kili joined in. I sat there quietly and everyone fell back into their seats as Gandalf stood up yelling Silence in dwarvish.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look East to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perphaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekar! Du Bekar." Throin said. Cheers rang through the dwarves. I excused myself, wanting some fresh air. I kiss Fili on the check and head outside after I grab my fur-lined coat as I step out the door

I closed the door behind me. I saw a bench by the fence and head over to it and sit down, bringing the coat closed as I sat down. I looked up at the stars and let out a sigh of content as I relaxed.

I must have dozed off for I woke up to Fili shaking me.

"How long was I out here?" I ask as Fili sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Maybe a good fifteen minutes. You fell asleep." Fili said, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I must be more tired than I realized. I'm alright, love. I will be fine to go on the quest." I said.

"Good. I'm not leaving you behind. Let's go inside." Fili said, pulling me to my feet and we headed into the Hobbit hole.

Thorin's POV. After the talk with Balin. I saw Amara enter with Fili. Both were smiling and happy as he wrapped an arm around her and led her into the living room.

"I hope you hold no regrets bringing Amara with us." Balin said.

"I don't. She's a wonderful fighter and will make sure the boys stay in line." Thorin said.

"And she's the only one that can put a smile on your face. She will be well protected and I know Fili won't let any harm fall on her or kill whoever does." Balin said.

"I know he will. Come." I said.

Amara's POV. I sat on one of the chairs in the living room as Fili leaned against the wall with Thorin leaning against the fireplace. I closed my eyes as the dwarves began to hum and I joined. All were smoking their pipes as Thorin began to sing.

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away ere break of day to find our long-forgotten gold." Thorin sang. Some of the dwarves joined in.

"The pines were roaring on the height. The winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread. The trees like torches blazed with light." The dwarves sang as the others and I hummed.

"Everyone to bed. We have to be up early." Thorin said. Fili spread out our bedroll and I joined him, curling up to him in his arms.

"I love you." I said.

"And I too, woman. Now get some sleep." Fili said. I fell asleep to him humming a familiar tune as I listened to his breathing.

AN: Sorry for the long wait. Was engrossed in another story I was writing. I am not abandoning this story and will update soon.


	6. Leaving and Story Telling

Chapter 5  
Leaving and Story Telling

I woke up to the smell of food. Fili was already up along with the rest of the dwarves. I got up and head into the kitchen to join them. I kissed Fili on the check as I slipped into the seat between him and Kili. Fili grinned as I started stacking my plate full of food.

"We will be leaving as soon as we're done eating and clean up." Thorin announced as I ate my food. The dwarves agreed with Thorin.

"Did you sleep well, my love?" Fili asked.

"I did. Did you?" I ask.

"Very well." Fili said. We finished and I helped Bombur and Bofur wash the dishes while the dwarves cleaned up and got ready to leave.

"Go get packed, lass. We got it." Bofur said. I smiled and hurried to the spot that I slept and packed my bag. Fili and Kili were already out of the house to get the ponies ready. I strapped my weapons onto me and then step outside. I found Fili and Kili talking with Thorin.

"House is clean and spotless, Adar." I said, coming over to join them.

"Good. Let's move out." Thorin said as all the dwarves joined us outside.

"What about the burglar?" Ori asked.

"He's not coming. We're leaving. He can try to catch up if he changes his mind, which I don't think he will." Thorin said. I saw Gandalf frown and I shook my head as I strapped my pack onto my pony. I got on and with Thorin's orders we were headed out. The dwarves were already making bets if Bilbo will show up or not.

"I bet he will. 10 coins." I said as Fili and Kili argued over it. Fili thinks he won't while Kili thinks he will.

"Deal." Fili said. I smirk. We rode for a good while until my elf ears picked up someone running and hollering.

"Wait! Wait." Bilbo yelled as he ran towards us. I pulled my pony to a stop along with the rest of the Company. I turned to see Bilbo running our way and came to a stop near Balin. "I signed it." Bilbo hands the signed contract up to Balin. Balin takes the contract and inspects it with his pocket-glass. I grinned at Bilbo.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said. I join the cheering and notice that my father was not joining and didn't looked impressed.

"Give him a pony." Thorin said. I rode behind Fili and Kili as they got ready to grab Bilbo.

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once- WAGH." Bilbo never got to finish as Fili and Kili grabbed him and put him on a pony. Fili and Kili fell back alongside me.

"I can't believe he showed up." Fili said as dwarves passed pouches of gold back and forth to each other.

"Come on Fili. Pay up." I said. Fili tossed me a pouch of coins and I add it to my pack.

"You lost to your girl? Guess she out smarted you." Kili said.

"I've been around you dwarves to long to know how to gamble." I said.

"No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around." Bilbo called. We all stop and look at him. I heard a lot of protests from my friends.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my hankerchief." Bilbo said.

"Here! Use this." Bofur said, tears a strip a cloth from his shirt and tosses it to Bilbo. Bilbo catches it and looks at it in disgust. We all laugh.

"Move on." Thorin said. I heard Gandalf talking but joined Fili and Kili with talking. We rode for hours and came to a stop at an edge of a cliff. Fili and Kili sat near the fire, being on first watch after dinner. Most of the dwarves were already sleeping as I came back from looking at the ponies.

I slipped through the sleeping dwarves as I went to join the brothers. Fili moved his legs around and I sat in between his legs and leaned aganinst his chest as he smoked his pipe and talked with Kili. I saw Bilbo get up and head to the ponies as I dug into my bag and pulled out one of my books to read for a bit. I moved closer to Fili as I begin to read. I heard a screech and look up. I felt Fili's hand tighten around my waist as Bilbo turned.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"Orcs." Kili said. Another screech is heard. It sounded far off, but I moved my weapons closer to me. I saw Thorin, who was dozing of in the corner, jerk awake at the word orcs. Bilbo runs back towards the fire.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said.

"They strike in the wee hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." Kili said. BIlbo looked scared and I gave Kili the death glare as him and Fili start laughing.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin asked. I looked up and saw him coming and standing by the fire, glaring at his nephews. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Kili sighed.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said. Thorin turned to walk towards the cliff.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said. I closed my eyes, letting out a tired sigh as I heard Balin approaching us.

"Don't mind him, laddie." Balin said. I opened my eyes and look at Balin. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." I look towards Thorin. I knew the story well, for it was the battle that I lost my father in with Fili and Kili's father also. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King." I saw that Thorin tense and knew he was listening to the story as well. Fili and Kili along with Billbo was listening to the tale that Balin told along with me as dwarves started to awaken and listen all standing up and facing where Thorin stood.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent... wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken." Balin said. Fili, Kili, and I looked at Balin. We knew he was right, but the vision I had came back and I looked down.

"Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy has been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself hen, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Balin said, finishing the story. Throin turns and looks at the Company. Fili, Kili, Gandalf, Bilbo, and I were the only ones sitting. Thorin nods his head and walks back towards the fire.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked, looking at Balin.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said. I saw the look that was passed between Gandalf and Balin and I knew that Azog was still alive, for both shared the look that they knew it wasn't true. "Get some sleep. We leave at daylight."

"Get some sleep, love. I'll join you when my watch is over." Fili said. I kissed him gently and went to lay on our bed roll. I wasn't sure when I passed out, but knew I did after I felt Fili join me on our bed later that night and I fell back to sleep to his steady breathing.

AN: Sorry for the long wait, but I wanted to update my stories now that the new movie is out in two days. Can't wait. I know I'll be crying towards the end. I'll be updating soon. We are close to the trolls.


	7. Rain, Trolls, and Troll Hoard

Chapter 6  
Rain, Trolls, and Troll Hoard

I woke up to light rain on my face and I let out a groan as I burried my face in Fili's chest. I heard him chuckle and kiss my head.

"I hate the rain." I grumble. Fili kisses my forehead.

"Come love. Thorin wants to get moving." Fili said. I sat up and pulled the hood of my fur coat up as I helped Fili pack. I walked towards Thorin.

"Adar. Do we really have to ride in the rain. Couldn't we wait it out?" I ask.

"No. We can't waste time. We have to get moving to reach the Lonely Mountain." Thorin said.

"Adar. We can't read the map. We need someone that knows how if we want to find the doorway." I said.

"I know Amara and we will." Thorin said, kissing my forehead and heads to talk to Dwalin. I head up to my pony and put my pack on the saddle. Fili came over and helped me. I smiled at him which he returned.

"Move out." Thorin called. I pulled myself onto my pony and fell into step with Fili and Kili. It started down pour as we rode for a couple hours. I had the hood of my coat up as we rode in a straight line. Kili was in front of me while Fili was behind me. I groan.

"I hate the rain." I said. I heard Fili and Kili agree.

"Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf said.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"Other wizards?" Bilbo asked.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue wizards, you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf said.

"And who is the fifth?" I asked, interested in what he has to say.

"Well that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf said.

"Is he a great Wizard or is he... more like you?" Bilbo asked. I heard Kili snort at Bilbo's comment and I couldn't contain my laugh seeing Gandalf look slightly offended.

"I think he's a great wizard..." I blocked out the rest of the conversation as Fili got bored and rode up alongside me. I share a smile with him.

"You look cold, my love." Fili said.

"Its the rain, handsome. I'm fine." I said, giving him a reasuring smile. He returned it. We traveled for a few hours and the rain finally stopped. We came upon ruins of an old farmhouse. Gandalf walks up to it.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them. Amara. Help Bombur make dinner." Thorin said as he headed over to the house to talk to Gandalf. "Oin. Gloin. Get a fire going." Fili came over to me and helped me off the pony.

"Guess you won't be joining us on our watch." Fili said as he kept his arms around my waiste.

"I guess not. You'll be fine." I said, kissing him gently. Gandalf suddenly came storming by, looking mad. I knew Thorin probably said something to tick him off.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked. Fili and I watched as I stood in his arms. I raised an eyebrow.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf said.

"And who would that be?" I ask.

"Myself, Miss Amara. I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Gandalf said as he walked away. Fili and I looked at each other.

"Adar. Must have got into an argument with him." I said.

"That's the only explanation." Fili said. Fili pecked my lips before he and Kili went to watch the ponies. I went to help Bombur.

Later that night. I scooped out a bowl of stew for myself and sat down, leaning against the rock. I planned to join Fili and Kili as soon as everyone was asleep.

"He's been gone a long time." Bilbo said, pacing around.

"Who?" Bofur asked.

"Gandalf." Bilbo said.

"He's a wizard. He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor. Take this to the lads." Bofur said, handing Bilbo two bowls as Bombur came back for seconds. Bofur slapped his hand. "Stop it, you've had plenty." I chuckle as I finish my food and give the bowl back to Bombur and got my bedroll set out next to Fili and Kili's.

I was just about to head to join my boys when they suddenly came running our way.

"Thorin. Trolls. They got our ponies." Fili said. I grabbed my weapons at his words.

"Pick up arms." Thorin said.

"Where's Bilbo?" I ask.

"He's trying to get our ponies back." Kili said.

"You left him by himself. What were you two thinking." I growl. I storm off towards where they had come running from with the dwarves right behind me. Kili ran past and out of the brush as I saw three trolls, holding Bilbo upside down. One of the trolls hollared in pain as Kili slashed his leg.

"Drop him." Kili said.

"You what?" One of the trolls asked. Kili swung his sword in his hand.

"I said, drop him." Kili said. The troll that was holding Bilbo tossed him and Kili caught him, causing them both to fall to the ground. Thorin led the charge and I followed suit with Fili right behind me, yelling out battle cries. I slashed with my sword at one of the trolls legs as we were grabbed for and thrown around. I saw Bilbo out of the corner of my eyes. What I didn't realize that I got hit by a huge hand sending me flying. I hit my head on a rock and everything went black with Fili yelling my name.

Fili's POV. Everything became a blur after seeing Amara get knocked out. I found myself facedown in the ground thrown in a sack with the others while some were on a stick over the fire. Amara was the only one that wasn't in a sack. My eyes were only on her, worried that she was dead or badly hurt after hitting her head. I didn't notice Bilbo stand and try talking to the trolls. My mind was gone. I was pulled out of my thoughts from my companions words.

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" Oin asked.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili shouted.

"What are you talking about, laddie?" Gloin asked. I felt a shift like Thorin kicking us. I had a feeling that Bilbo or someone was trying to save our hides. The sooner the better so I can check on Amara.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin said.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili said.

"We're riddled." Nori said.

"Yes, I'm riddled." Ori said.

"Yes, we are. Badly!" Dori said.

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" One of the trolls said.

"Well..." Bilbo said.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" The same troll said.

"Ferret?" Bilbo asked.

"Fools?" Another troll asked.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf said, appearing on top of a large rock.

"Who's that?" One troll said.

"No idea." The leader said.

"Can we ea 'im too?" The other said. Gandalf raises his staff and strikes the rock, splitting it in half allowing sunlight to come into the clearing. The trolls screamed in pain as they were all turned to stone. We all cheered as we realize that Gandalf saved us all.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back!" Dwalin yelled. We were all freed and got in our clothes.

"Amara!" I cry out, running towards her. Oin was right behind me as Thorin went to talk to Gandalf. She groaned as she stirred from where she lay. I knelt beside her and helped her sit up as Oin and Kili joined us. "You alright?"

"It feels like someone is taking a hammer to the back of my head. I'll be fine." Amara said. Oin examined the back of her head.

"You'll have a nasty bump for awhile and maybe a nasty headache, but you'll be fine, lass." Oin said.

"Thank you Oin." I said. Amara nodded as I helped her stand up. I wrapped an arm around her waiste not wanting her to leave my side any time soon.

"Stop worrying, Fili. I'm fine." Amara said.

"I have to worry about you, love. You are my one. I'm suppose to protect you. I'm sorry if I didn't." I said. Amara took my face in her hands.

"You can't always protect me. I can stand up for myself. Stop blaming yourself." Amara said. I smiled which she returned. I leaned down and captured her lips with mine and we kissed.

"Move out. There's a troll hoard nearby." Thorin called.

Amara's POV. Fili never left my side as we moved towards the troll hoard. I stopped as soon as I smelled it and decided to stay away from it as everyone else went inside. Fili, Kili, and Bilbo were the few that stayed outside with me. I sat in between Fili's legs and leaned back into his chest. He kept his arms around me as we waited. Fili and Kili talked while we waited and I looked out into the forest. Something was coming. I could feel it. The others came out.

"Amara." Thorin called. I stood up and went to my father.

"Yes, Adar?" I ask. He handed me some throwing knives.

"Thought you could use these." Thorin said. I hugged him.

"Thank you." I said. He kissed my check. I heard rustling. Thorin and I turn.

"Something's coming." I call out.

"Stick together." Gandalf said. I pulled out my sword after I tuck my knives in and we all ran into the forest. Fili and Kili were right at my side as we ran.

AN: Merry Christmas. Sorry for the late update. I saw Battle of the Five Armies the 17th. OMG. I was crying at the beginning. And I'll say one thing. I'm already planning with my stories the third installment. My mind was going as I was watching it. It was an awesome movie. I'm happy. Hope you enjoyed it. The next few chapters are going to be good ones. I got a surprise coming in one of them.


	8. Wizards, Orcs, and Elves Oh my!

Chapter 7  
Wizards, Orcs, and Elves. Oh my!

We ran through the woods. Fili had a firm grip on my arm as we ran. We came into a clearing in the woods and the noise of rustling was getting closer. Fili shoved me gently behind him as I pulled out my sword as Fili and Kili stood in front of me. A man came to us on a sled lead by rabbits.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" The man yelled. He dressed like Gandalf, but was in brown instead of grey. I raised an eyebrow at him. Gandalf stepped forward with a knowing smile on his face.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Radagast said.

"Yes?" Gandalf asked. Radagast opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it. Fili and I share a look as he repeats it again.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh. I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there at the tip of my tongue." Radagast said, opening his mouth. He looked surprised as he curled up his tongue. "Oh, it's not a thought at all. It's a sillly old." Gandalf pulls a insect out of Radagast's mouth. "stick insect." I shook my head as Gandalf and Radagast went off to talk. I sat leaning against the tree after I put my sword away, but kept my bow in my lap. Fili and Kili stood near. The dwarves were whispering.

"He's a strange one." Kili said.

"Different then Gandalf. That's for sure." I said. Fili and Kili nodded in agreement. Fili sat beside me and wrapped his arm around me. I watched as Thorin whispered with Dwalin.

"Wonder what they are talking about." Fili said.

"Something that didn't sound good." I said.

"They probably won't tell us." Kili said.

"We'll find out sooner or later." I said. A howl came and I stood up with Fili. I got a bad feeling that it wasn't a good howl.

"Was that a wolf? Are there... Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked. Bofur stood in front of Bilbo, holding his axe.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur said. I let out a surprise cry as as a warg suddenly appeared. It leaps in the middle of us, knocking down Bombu. Thorin strikes it down with his sword. I saw another warg appear behind Thorin and I pull an arrow fast followed by Kili. We fired and both our arrows hit it before it attacked Thorin and Dwalin put his axe right through its neck, finishing it off before it gets back off. Radagast and Gandalf came hurrying back.

"Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin said.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked. Gandalf stormed up to Thorin looking mad, but calm at the same time.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked.

"No one." Thorin said.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf asked.

"No one, I swear." Thorin said.

"What in Mahal's name is going on?" I ask, worry clear in my voice.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf said. Throin looked concerned.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said.

"We can't." Ori said. I looked and saw him and Bifur standing on the hill above us. "We have no ponies. They bolted." I pinch the bridge of my nose. Could this day get any worse?

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said.

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you." Gandalf said.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try." Radagast said. Radagast got on the sled and we quickly went to get out of the woods before the Orc Pack got to the woods. We stood near a rock and watched as Radagast took off from the woods with the Orc pack right on his tail. "Come and get me!" Radagast yelled with a laugh in his voice. We watched him disappear.

"Come on!" Gandalf said. We took of running across the rocky plain. I kept close to Fili and Kili. Fili was behind me with Kili in front. We stop behind a rock as we seee the wargs not far off. I grabbed Fili's hand and he gave me a squeeze to reasure me. I smile at him as Kili stayed close to us. "Stay together."

"Move!" Thorin said. We ran for what seemed like hours, but it was only minutes. We come to a stop behind a rock, before we are seen by orcs. Ori continues running, but I grab him by his bag in time, before he is seen by the wargs.

"Come on, quick." Gandalf said. The others run as Thorin turns to Gandalf.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asks as Fili and I ran past them. We continue to run and come to a stop behind another rock. I heard claws on the rock and a wargs growl as he sniffed the air. Fili pulled me close to his side. I saw Kili watching Thorin, who gave him a nod. Kili pulled an arrow and ran out, shooting the warg. The warg let out a growl that was loud and the orc screeched as Kili shot another arrow, making the warg fall to the ground. The orc got up and screeched as it ran at us. Dwalin, Gloin, and Bifur took them both down, but they were making to much noise.

"To much noise. They are warning the others." I said, looking at Thorin. I heard yells and knew I was right.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf yelled. We run through a grassy plain. Wargs were surrounding usfrom all sides.

"There they are!" Gloin yelled.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf yelled. We ran until we came to a clearing as wargs came into view from all sides.

"There's more coming!" Kili yelled.

"Kili! Amara! Shoot them!" Thorin yelled. I pulled my bow and started shooting arrows at wargs as Kili joined me. We picked off wargs one by one along with their riders.

"We're surrounded." Fili yelled from my side.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili yelled. I looked around quickly and saw that Gandalf was indeed missing.

"He has abandoned us." Dwalin said. I continued to shoot arrows at the wargs.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin yelled.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf said.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" Thorin yelled. Kili and I continued to shoot arrows as the company ran for the rock. "Kili! Amara!" Kili and I quickly turn to head back. I saw a warg coming at us from one side and I quickly shove Kili out of the way as a heavy weight hit me. I scream in pain as nails dug into my leg.

"AMARA!" Fili and Kili yell as my leg was grabbed in the jaw of a warg and I was being dragged towards the other remaining wargs.

"NO!" Fili yelled. I saw him and Kili running with Thorin right behind them. I heard the warg scream as Kili shot it with an arrow. My vision was going as strong arms picked me up. "Hold on, love." Fili said as he ran towards the cave. He slid down with me in his arms.

"Oin. She's hurt." Thorin said as he joined us. Oin quickly came over and examined my leg.

"The bite is not deep along with the claw marks, but she's loosing blood." Oin said. Everything went black as I let the darkness take me.

Fili's POV. She passed out in my arms and I began to panic.

"Don't worry, lad. I'll take a better look at her leg when we get somewhere dry." Oin said. I nod as a horn blew and the sound of fighting came. An orc slid into the hole and the dwarves got ready to defend themself, but found the orc dead. Thorin pulled an arrow from the chest of the orc.

"Elves." Thorin said, glaring right at Gandalf.

"I cannot see where the pathway lead. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asked.

"Follow it, of course." Bofur said.

"I think it would be wise. And Amara can get taken care of." Gandalf said. I sent a small smile to Gandalf, hoping he was right as long as Amara was alrght. Thorin put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't protect her, uncle." I said.

"You can't protect her all the time and she was protecting Kili. She'll be fine, Fili. Don't worry." Thorin said as we walked down the pathway. We were all able to get through as if there was magic on this pathway. We came out and saw a valley with a city sitting among it.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf said as we looked in awe, while Thorin didn't look happy.

"Rivendell." Bilbo said.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf said. We were now among our enemies and from what I heard from Amara who use to live among the elves before joining us was that they were amazing healers. Maybe they could help her with her injury if Thorin will allow it.

AN: There you go. They are now in Rivendell. I am going to make their stay a little longer and I got a good reason for it and you'll find out in next chapter. I'll update soon.


	9. Waking up and a Shocker

Chapter 8  
Waking Up and A Shocker

Amara's POV. I woke up in a unfamiliar room that was bright, but not to bright. I sat up lightly, flinching at the pain in my leg, but it was a bearable pain.

"I see your awake. I'm Lord Elrond. I was the one that healed your leg." Elrond said.

"Thank you. Where are my friends and family?" I ask.

"They are in the dining hall and if your in the mood, you are well enough to join them." Elrond said.

"I would like that if I could have a bath before I join them." I said.

"Of course. My daughter, Arwen will show you where to go." Elrond said as a beautiful elvish maiden came over. She helped me stand up and we head to the baths.

"Your companions have been worried about you, especially the young blonde hair prince that see is very fond of you." Arwen said as we neared the baths.

"And I am fond of him. We are courting." I said. Arwen nodded as we stepped into the baths.

"I will leave you out a dress as you bathe. Stay in there as long as you want." Arwen said. She left after I nodded and I got out of my clothes. I stepped into the bath and sat down. I relaxed back as I closed my eyes as I enjoyed some peace and quiet. My leg was not that bad now and didn't hurt that much. I smiled at the thought of Fili worried about me. I did scare him, but I saved Kili from getting hurt or worse.

I washed the dirt and blood that was on me and got out of the bath. A durin color dress with long sleeves was waiting for me. I smiled and slid it on. A knock on the door came. I opened it and found Arwen.

"Good. I'm to escort you to dinner." Arwen said. I walked with Arwen and she told me more about Rivendel that I didn't know about. We approached the dining hall and I heard the dwarves talking.

"Try it. Just a mouthful." Dori said.

"I don't like green food." Ori said.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin asked. Music was being played as we approached and I saw Thorin sitting with Gandalf and Elrond at one table and the rest of the dwarves and Bilbo at another.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked.

"Lass. Your awake." Bofur said, being the first to see me. I smiled as all the dwarves turned. Fili was on his feet right away and rushed to me. He gathered me in his arms and pressed his lips against mine. I returned the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. There were cat calls and cheers from our friends as we pulled apart. Thorin came over and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Thorin said.

"Sorry Adar. I didn't want Kili to get hurt. Didn't plan on me getting hurt." I said. Thorin pressed a kiss to my forehead and went back to his table as Fili pulled me to a spot between him and Kili.

"That elvish dress does suit you, lass." Gloin said.

"I agree there, love." Fili said.

"Thank you everyone." I said. Kili hugged me.

"Thank you, Amara. You scared my brother and Thorin and I." Kili said.

"Your family, Kili and a brother to me. I would protect you." I said, returning the hug. I heard Elrond talking about Thorin and Gandalf's new swords and then Thorin walk away not looking happy.

"Change the tune why don't you. I feel like I'm at a funeral." Nori said. I chuckle.

"Did someone die?" Oin asked.

"Alright lads. There's just one thing for it." Bofur said. He got up and went to a pillar. He started singing. Fili grinned as he pulled me to my feet and we started dancing along with the song. I threw my head back and laughed as Fili and I danced. I caught Thorin's eye as he watched us and saw him smiling a smile that was rare but saved for me and his nephews as a food fight started and Fili and I stood in each others arms after dancing trying to catch our breath.

Later that night. I took a stroll through the gardens of Erebor, enjoying the warm night. Thorin, Gandalf, Bilbo, and Balin had gone to show the map to Lord Elrond. I sat down on a bench in one of the gardens. I looked up at the stars and let out a sigh.

"I was wondering where you wondered off to." Fili said, coming towards me.

"Just wanted to have a stroll in the gardens. Looks like we are staying in Rivendell for a week." I said. Thorin had broke the news that I needed time to heal and we would be here for a week so I had time to heal.

"Yes. Amara. I want to ask you something." Fili said.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Amara. We've been friends since you joined us in the Blue Mountains and I have been love with you since then and we've been courting for over a year. I was wondering if you would marry me right here in Rivendell and be my wife as we enter Erebor for the first time?" Fili asked. I tackled him in a hug and kissed him with such passion.

"Yes, Fili. I will marry you right here." I said. Fili smiled. We hurried to find Thorin.

"I take it he asked you?" Thorin asked.

"You knew?" I asked.

"While you were unconsious. He came and asked me if you two will marry before we leave Rivendell." Thorin said.

"Will you do the ceremony uncle?" Fili asked.

"Right in the gardens of the Rivendell with just the Company?" I ask.

"I would be honored." Thorin said. I smile and Fili shared my smile. The Company ran over and I was hugged while Fili was hit on the shoulder. We had decided that the wedding was tomorrow under the full moon that meant luck for the dwarves. I caught Fili's eye and saw a twinkle in his eye and the smile on his face that I loved. Tomorrow night couldn't come faster.

AN: Next chapter is their wedding. I decided to skip the whole them showing up in Rivendell. I hope you all loved this chapter and look foward to the next chapter. I got plans for them in the coming chapters that's why they are getting married. Not rushing things and stuff so no yelling at me. I'll update soon. Happy New Year.


	10. Wedding

Chapter 9  
Wedding

The next night. I stood in the room that was going to be used for Fili's and my wedding night. It was a long night and day without seeing or sleeping with Fili. I heard from Arwen that all the dwarves had bathed in the fountain naked. I stood looking in the mirror. I was in a cream white dress with long sleeves. Arwen had done my hair but kept it down on my request. I didn't recognize myself but I knew Fili would be awed at my look.

A knock on the door came and Thorin came in.

"You look beautiful my dear daughter." Thorin said, pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you Adar. Is it time?" I asked.

"It's time." Thorin said, holding out his arm and I took his arm. We walked to the gardens. The company stood there and Fili stood by the tree with Kili close by. Fili had a huge grin on his handsome face. Thorin gave Fili my hand and went to get in front of us. Fili and I stood facing each other holding each other's hands.

"You look beautiful." Fili said.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." I said. He was. He was dressed in Durin blue with his fur coat. He smiled and gave me a wink which made me smile.

"We gather here to unite this couple. Is there anyone here that has word why these two shouldn't wed?" Thorin asked. No one spoke up and Fili and I smiled. Our friends and family wanted us together. "Do you Fili, Son of Dis, take Amara, daughter of Thorin, as your wife?"

"Yes." Fili said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Do you, Amara, Daughter of Thorin, take Fili, Son of Dis as your husband?" Thorin asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Put the marriage braids in each of your hairs." Thorin said. I knelt as Fili put the braid on my right side of my head with the clasp to mark me as his wife. I stood and did the same with him. Fili stood and took me into his arms, waiting for Thorin's words.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss." Thorin said. Even before Thorin finished. Fili had tipped me back and kissed me deeply and hard. I returned it, burrying my hand in his golden locks as the Company cat called and whistled. Fili straightened me up and we turned to face the Company.

"Food time!" Kili yelled as Fili wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side. We all sat at the tables that the elves set out. Somehow, Nori and Bofur were able to get us meat so that the dwarves weren't eating the salad and veggies that the elves had. Ale and wine were passed out. Fili and I sat with Kili and Thorin at the head table. Gandalf and Bilbo were smoking their pipes as we all ate.

"To Prince Fili and Princess Amara. Future King and Queen of Erebor." Dwalin yelled, holding up his mug. The dwarves cheered and I smiled as I felt Fili's hand on my thigh as the dwarves drank their drinks.

"Not yet. Don't go dying on us yet, Uncle. I don't want to be King yet." Fili said.

"You'll make a wonderful King when the time comes, my dear nephew and you'll have a wonderful Queen at your side." Thorin said, giving me a knowing smile.

"When the time comes, yes." I said, returning the smile as Nori disappears again for whatever reason.

"Come on. Kiss!" One of the dwarves shouted. I think it was Gloin. All the dwarves, but Fili, Thorin, and I were drunk. Kili was getting there. Fili leaned forward and we kiss. Cheers rang through the company. I blushed, but smiled.

"Look what I found." Nori called, coming in with instruments. The dwarves ran towards them.

"Fili!" Kili called, holding up two fiddles. Fili's smile widened and I grinned as Fili kissed my check and went to grab the fiddle.

"Come, lass. I get the first dance." Bofur said, coming over and pulling me to my feet as Fili and Kili started a fast music. Bofur had me twirling around. I was laughing and enjoying myself. I saw Fili watching me with my favorite smile on his face as I was passed to all the dwarves. Thorin was the last as we twirled and danced. It was rare that he danced, but he always would with me if I asked at dwarven parties.

"I'm proud of you, my daughter. Your birth father and mother would be too if they were here. You belong with us and to the Line of Durin." Thorin said.

"Thank you Adar." I said.

"Can I cut in?" Fili asked. Thorin nodded and kissed my forehead, before handing me off to Fili. Fili pulled me tight against him.

"Ready to head to bed?" Fili said.

"Yes." I said. Thorin came over.

"We leave in two days. We don't have much time. After Erebor is reclaimed. You both will get the time together you deserve." Thorin said.

"Yes uncle. Excuse us." Fili said.

Later that night. (AN: Not a rated M story so no sex scene.) Fili and I lay tangled in our sheets with our clothes on the floor. I was running my hand on his chest.

"I wish mother was here fo tonight." Fili said.

"I'm sure she will be happy to know that her son is married to a good woman." I said.

"Get some sleep, love." Fili said, kissing me, gently. I returned it and rested my head on his chest as I drifted off to sleep in Fili's arms, listening to his heartbeat and breathing.

AN: There's the wedding. Next chapter is something I was planning for this chapter but decided just to have the wedding instead and then the Stone Giants. I'll update soon.


	11. Galadriel and Stone Giants

Chapter 10  
Galadriel and Stone Giants

I found myself in the gardens of Rivendell, but had a feeling it was a vision or dream for I had fallen asleep in Fili's arms.

"Don't worry, child. You weren't taken from your newly wedded husband." A woman of beauty stepped forward. She was dressed all in white with long blonde hair with a crown perched on her forehead. I knew who she was right away for mother had spoken of her even if my mother was a Mirkwood Elf before she married my father.

"Lady Galadriel. Its an honor to meet you." I said, curtsying in respect.

"No need for that, Lady Amara. I come to help you understand your visions." Galadriel said.

"I'm gonna loose my family." I said.

"Only you can save them, Amara. You must save the Line of Durin. Only you can change the fate of your father, husband, and brother along with yours. The visions are a warning. The future is forever changing. So you have a chance to save them." Galadriel said.

"Or Dain will take the throne of Erebor if all of us die." I whisper.

"Yes and you can save your father." Galadriel said.

"The Gold Sickness?" I ask.

"Yes, child. The sickness took your adoptive Great Grandfather and Grandfather. It will effect Thorin. You melted his cold heart after the dragon took the Mountain. You can save him from the sickness." Galadriel said.

"How? How can I save him?" I ask.

"Only you can figure it out, child. I leave you now. Good luck with the quest and when you get closer to Mirkwood. The truth of your mother's family will revealed and you will not like the outcome." Galadriel said. I opened my eyes to find the moon low in the sky and Fili fast asleep spooned out behind me.

I slipped out of his arms and slipped into a nightgown and robe. I headed out to the balcony outside our room. Galadriel's words rang through my head. I rubbed my forehead. I was stressing out now with worry and I shouldn't. I felt arms wrapped around me from behind and Fili press a kiss to my neck.

"You alright, love?" Fili asked.

"I'm fine. Just woke up from a dream." I said.

"A good one I hope." Fili said.

"Yes." I lied, not wanting to worry him.

"Come back to bed, love." Fili said. I joined him back in bed and we curled up together and fell back to sleep.

The next two days was uneventful. Fili and I stayed together in bed and came out mainly to eat. Thorin broke the news that we were leaving in the early morning the next day. Fili and I decided to join the Company on the balcony that they were sleeping in. Kili was happy that we joined them. I sat on Fili's and my bedroll. I was stuck between my two favorite boys as Bofur and Bifur cooked meet over a fire that was made from furnature of the elves.

"Bombur." Bofur called. I looked up as I ran a comb through my mess of a hair as Bofur tossed a sausage at Bombur, who was sitting on a table of sorts. I could hear it cracking from his weight. He caught the sausage and the table fell under his weight. Kili and I were laughing along with the others. Fili came over and laid down beside me.

"Let's get some sleep." Fii said. I nodded. I fell asleep curled up to Fili as Kili laid with his back towards us.

The next day at dawn. We crossed the bridge, leaving Erebor. I walked with Fili and Kili. Thorin stops near the Hidden Passage as we walked towards it.

"Be on your guard, we're about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin. You know these paths, lead on." Thorin said.

"Aye." Balin said. I send a smile at Thorin, who returned it as Fili and I walk by.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up." Thorin called. I turned my head and saw Bilbo looking one last time at Rivendell. I took one last look as well. It was a beautiful city. I hoped to return maybe one day.

We walked across the wilderness of Middle-Earth, moving closer to the Misty Moutains. I stayed close to Fili and Kili. We stopped a few times to sleep and take break to eat as we crossed ranges and plains. We made our decent into the Misty Mountains as we finally made it. It was not yet dark and Thorin wanted to try and get further into the Mountains before night fall. It was downpouring as it became night. I had the hood of my coat up as I walked with Kili in front of me and Fili right behind me. Both had their hands on my arms, making sure I didn't fall. The rocks were slippery.

"Hold on!" Thorin called from the front of the group. A cry comes out.

"Bilbo!" I heard some of the dwarves call. I turned my head to see Dwalin and Bofur catch Bilbo from falling. I looked at Fili with worry in my eyes.

"Just stay close to the rock wall. We'll get out of this alive." Fili said. I nod and he squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled.

"I couldn't agree more." I said.

"Wath out!" Dwalin yelled. I looked up to see a huge boulder hurtling through the air and hit the Mountain right above us. Fili quickly pushed me against the wall and covered me as debries of rock fell down towards us.

"This is no thunderstorm. It's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin said, pointing out. I looked and gasped.

"Oh Mahal." I said. A stone giants rears upfrom a nearby mountain, ripping a boulder from the top of the Moutain. I clutched Fili's arm as we watched. "The Legends are true. Stone Giants." Bofur was saying the same thing as he moved forward.

"Take cover, you'll fall!" Thorin yelled.

"What's happening?" Kili asked. I watched as the giant threw the boulder far in the air as another giant appears and the boulder hits it in its head. I cry out as the rock beneath our feet starts moving. Fili shoves me fast right into Kili as the ground begins to split. Kili catches me.

"FILI!" I scream as Fili and the other dwarves move away from us. The Company was seperated as I realize that we were on a stone giant. Kili held me close to the wall as the giants fought. Our leg comes close to the edge and we all jump onto the ledge. Kili held me as we watches as the rest of the Company was not able to. I heard Thorin yell for them to jump, but they couldn't without falling to their deaths.

I watched in horror as the giant that the others were on was hit in the head with a boulder and its head fell off. The leg was falling towards the Mountain and all we saw was it crash into the wall.

"FILI!" I cry out.

"No! No! Fili!" Thorin yelled. We all ran down the path towards where the leg had hit the wall. We found the others all alive.

"We're all right! We're alive!" Balin said. Kili and I pushed passed Thorin and ran towards Fili, who was getting to his feet. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips. Kili joined us in a hug.

"Your alive. Don't ever do that to me again. We die together." I said.

"I'm sorry, love. I was just trying to protect you." Fili said, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" Bofur yelled. I looked and saw him barely holding onto the ledge.

"HERE!" I yell.

"Get him!" Dwalin yelled. Fili and Kili held me as Bofur, Dwalin, and Ori reached for Bilbo. He slipped and fell a few more feet. Thorin went down and hoisted him back up.

"ADAR!" I scream as he slipped as he tried and pulled himself back up, but Dwalin quickly grabbed him and pulled him up. I sighed in relief as Fili and Kili let me go to help the others up.

"I thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin said.

"He's been lost ever since he left home." Thorin said. Bilbo and I looked at Thorin in shock. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."

"Adar. He has every right along with us. We need him." I said.

"Silence Amara. Dwalin!" Thorin called, finding a cave. I was shocked he would tell me to be silent. I sigh as I helped get everyone up. We entered the cave.

"There's nothing here." Dwalin said. The cave was safe, but I had a bad feeling. Fili, Kili, and I found a spot in a corner.

"Right then. Let's get a fire started." Gloin said, dropping a bundle of wood on the floor.

"No, no fires, not in this place. Get some slee. We start at first light." Thorin said as Fili and I curled up together on our bedroll. I looked towards Thorin in shock. Balin did the same thing.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin said.

"Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch." Thorin said.

"Adar's being stuborn." I said.

"He is. I'm sorry about tonight. We made it out at least for now." Fili said.

"Your forgiven. Just don't do it again." I said.

"Get some sleep, love. You'll need it." Fili said. I fell asleep wrapped in Fili's arms and with Kili moved closer to help warm us up since there was no heat from a fire.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Thorin's yelling woke us up. I sat up and saw cracks forming in the floor and the sounds of machanics. The floor tilted and I slip right through a tunnel. I cried out as I hit the rock and heard grunts and groans from my friends as we slid down the tunnel. Bilbo and I, who were the lightest of everyone and fell into a cage. I landed on top of Bilbo.

"Fili!" I call out.

"Right here, love." Fili said, from underneath Bombur. Screeches came and I turned my head.

"Oh no. Goblins." I groan, seeing what was coming our way. First Stone Giants and now Goblins. This journey was getting worse by the day.

AN: There you go with the new chapter. I thought I would have Galadriel talk to her and warn her. I hope you enjoyed and please. If you have any ideas for this story, I would love to take them. I love my readers opinions. I'll update soon.


	12. Goblintown and Escape

Chapter 11  
Goblintown and Escape

Fili and Kili quickly pulled me down by them as Goblins came running our way. We were all yanked and pulled out of the cage and were shoved and pushed down the pathways. Some of the dwarves were putting up a fight. I was able to stay between Fili and Kili, who were protecting me. Who knows what will happen when they find a woman amonst dwarves. We were led through walkways towards an opening where I saw a massive Goblin sitting on a throne. He was holding a mace that on top was a skull. He was ugly with warts all over his swinging chin. I grab Fili's hand as we neared and came to a stop. Dwalin and Thorin stood in front of us, but I didn't know how long I will go unnoticed. Goblins got under the throne as the Goblin King got off it, squishing them as he went.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed in my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The Great Goblin yelled.

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence." A Goblin said.

"Dwarves?" Great Goblin asked.

"We found them on the front porch." The Goblin said.

"Well, don't just stand there, search them! Every crack, every crevice." The Great Goblin said. Our weapons were pulled from us and thrown in a pile. A goblin screeched and grabbed me.

"Your Malevolence. There's a girl among them." The Goblin said, throwing me right at the feet of the Goblin.

"No!" Fili yelled.

"A girl? Why are you traveling with the dwarves?" Great Goblin said.

"I won't tell you." I said. A whip cracked and I felt pain in my back. I bit back a cry, not wanting to show weakness. I saw Fili being held back by Kili and Dwalin. A look of panic on his handsome face as the Great Goblin turned on the dwarves.

"Since the girl won't answer me, maybe you lot will. What are you doing in these parts?" The Great Goblin asked. None of the dwarves spoke up and I bit my bottom lip. I could feel blood sipping down my back as I locked eyes with Fili. I could see tears almost forming in his eyes. "Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring up the Mangler! Bring out the bone Breaker." He turns pointing a finger at me and my eyes widen. "Start with the girl." I felt hands grab me and pull me to my feet. I struggled against their hold and nearly fall as another whip hit my back. Fili was fighting to get to me.

"Wait!" Thorin yelled, pushing his way through his men and to face the Great Goblin.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror. King under the Mountain." The Great Goblin said. He gave a bow and Thorin stood tall and proud. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a King."

"He's a better King then you'll ever be." I said with a growl in my voice. The Great Goblin waved and I got a whip cracked across my back three more times. I fall to my knees as I watched.

"Which makes you a nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours." Great Goblin said. Thorin looks up with him in disbelief. My eyes widen along with Fili and Kili's. "A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin said. His voice was cracking as he speaks.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" Great Goblin said. He laughs evily and turns to one of his henchmen that was in a basket. "Send word to the Pale Orc, tell him I have found his prize along with a present that would please him." I knew it was me he was talking about. The Great Goblin turned to me. "Give her back to the dwarves. She's no use to us until the Defiler gets here." I was brought up and tossed back to my friends and family. Dwalin caught me.

"You'll be alright lass." Dwalin said, passing me into Fili's arms. I burried my face into his chest as Dwalin and Gloin stepped closer to us.

"I got you, love. Your safe now." Fili whispered, burrying his face in my hair. Kili had moved closer to me.

"When I am in your arms, I know I am safe." I said, weakly.

"Your back needs to get looked at, love, before infection sets in. We'll have Oin look at it as soon as we get you out of here." Fili said, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I nod as I snuggled close to his arms as the Great Goblin started to dance around as he sang.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-Town." Great Goblin said.

"If I hear him sing one more time, I will wring his neck." I said.

"I agree with you, lass." Bofur said from behind us. A screech came and I turned to see one of the Goblins drop Thorin's sword. The Great Goblin ran up to his throne, trampling Goblin as he went.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." The Great Goblin said. Fili quickly bent over me to protect me from more whips. I closed my eyes as I clung to him. "Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" I turned and saw Thorin on the ground with a Goblin over him, raising a knife.

"NO!" I scream, running towards Thorin. I don't know where the energy came from when I knew it was draining but I had to get to Thorin. A blast of white light came and I fell on the ground. Pain shot through my back. The light disappeared and I saw that all the Goblins and the Company were knocked down. I saw Fili a few feet away from me like he followed me. A man with a pointy hat stepped out of the dark. I sat up and saw it was Gandalf.

"Take up arms. Fight FIGHT!" Gandalf yelled. I was on my feet and running towards the pile of weapons. I grabbed my sword and quiver of arrows and bow. I tossed Fili his twin blades and quickly spun and slashed a goblin with my sword. Fili, Kili, and I stood side by side with our swords drawn. Fili and Kili stood back to back and I was at Fili's side as the Dwarves got their weapons.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight." Great Goblin said. Fili and I started slashing Goblins trying to get to the others and to Thorin. Nori gets knocked to the ground nad the Great Goblin ran towards him swinging his mace.

"Nori!" I yelled. Thorin jumps forward and deflects the Great Goblin's blow, causing the Great Goblin to stumbled backwards and fall off the edge of the platform. We fought the Goblins off. Fili and Kili never left my side as we fought.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf yelled. We all ran after him. Kili was in front of me while Fili was right behind me as we cut down Goblins as we ran along a pathway leading us away from the throne room. Goblins were right behind us as we ran. "Quickly!" Gandalf yelled.

"Faster." I yell. I saw Goblins running towards us.

"Post!" Dwalin yelled. I helped Dwalin and some of the dwarves cut a post from the guardrail and help them hold it out as we held it like a spear. "Charge!" We charge the oncoming goblins and sweep them away with the rail. We dropped the rail and I slash the goblins as I ran. My back was throbbing and it was a bearable pain at the moment. I spun around, swinging my sword as I killed a bunch at once. I was trained by Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin so I wasn't a weak warrior, but Fili and Kili still protected me. I saw serveral goblins swing on ropes towards us.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin yelled. Thorin, Fili, Dwalin, and I cut the ropes holding a platform in place. The platform falls outward, entangling the goblins on the ropes. I saw Kili grab a nearby ladder and uses it for a shield against oncoming arrows. He drops it on oncoming goblins and I grab it along with others. We run forward with the ladder. A pathway was missing and we use the ladder as a bridge. We all cross it and I kick it down as we all cross. Fili grabbed my arm and we ran.

"I'm fine love." I said.

"Don't want to loose you." Fili said.

"Quickly!" Gandalf said. We continue to run, killing goblins as we ran. We get to a path suspended by ropes from above. Fili and I slice the ropes and the pathway swings approaching another path.

"Jump!" Thorin yelled. Thorin and other dwarfs jump onto the path. Fili and I were along with Gandalf and other dwarves were still on the pathway as it swings back. Goblins jump on before we swung back. We jump off and Fili and I cut the ropes letting the pathway drop with the goblins that were on it still on. We continue to run till we came to an opening with a bridge going between two walls. It had to be the way out. We crossed the bridge, but was stopped as the Great Goblin came right through the bridge, blocking our way. I clutched Fili's arm.

"You thought you could escape me?" The Great Goblin said, swinging his mace twice at Gandalf. Gandalf stumbles back and Dwalin and Thorin catch him. "What are you going to do now, Wizard?" Gandalf leaps forward and strikes the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff. The Great Goblin drops his mace, screamin in pain as he clutches his face. Gandalf slices the Great Goblin in the stomach and the Goblin falls to his knees, clutching his belly. "That'll do it." Gandalf slices his neck and the Great Goblin falls dead. The Great Goblins weight causes the bridge to start shaking.

"Fili." I said. Fili pulled me close to him as the bridge collapses and starts sliding down the side of the cavern. I scream as we went down in a fast speed. We come to a stop at the bottom of the cavern. I slip out and roll to the ground. I stood up as Gandalf stepped out of the debries.

"Well that could have been worse." Bofur said. I raise an eyebrow as the Great Goblin's corpse fell right on top of my friends and family. I laugh as the dwarves groan and cry out in pain.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin yelled. I hurried to help everyone out.

"Gandalf!" Kili yelled as I pulled Fili to his feet. Fili and I looked up to see thousands of Goblins running our way.

"There's too many! We can't fight them." Dwalin said as he helped Nori out of the debries.

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" Gandalf said, pulling a dwarf from the debries. We ran after Gandalf as we headed down passageways.

"There." I yell, seeing daylight.

"Move!" Thorin yelled. Fili had a firm grip on my hand as we ran. We ran into daylight and down a hill. Gandalf stood counting us all. I stopped for breath and felt Fili's hands on me. I threw my arms around his neck and we kissed. We were alive and we were safe.

"We made it." I said.

"We did, but your hurt." Fili said.

"I'll be fine." I said. Fili opens his mouth to say something.

"Where is our Hobbit? Where is our Hobbit?" Gandalf yelled. I looked around and realized that Bilbo was the only one missing.

AN: There is the new chapter. Next one will be when Azog comes in. I'll be updating soon. I promise. I'm in a row with updating.


	13. Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire

Chapter 12  
Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

Fili and I looked around and realized that Bilbo was indeed missing.

"Curse the halling! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin asked.

"I thought he was with Dori." Gloin said.

"Don't blame me!" Dori said.

"Then where is he?" I ask.

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked, not sounding happy.

"I think I saw him sli away, when they first collared us." Nori said.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf yelled.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door!" Thorin said.

"Adar! You don't give him any credit. He has done more then you think." I said. Thorin ignored me as he continued to talk.

"We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone." Thorin said. Fili held me close as there was a moment of silence. No one wanted to seem to argue with Thorin and I was in to much pain to deal with him. My back was hurting.

"No, he isn't." Bilbo's voice. I turned and saw Bilbo standing there. We all looked at him in shock. Only Gandalf and I were smiling. I knew he didn't leave us.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf said. Bilbo comes forward into the company, patting Balin on the shoulder.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili said, from beside Fili and I.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Fili asked as I moved to his side and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"How indeed." Dwalin said. I saw Bilbo sliding something into his pocket and saw Gandalf notice as Bilbo give a nervous laugh.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back." Gandalf said.

"It matters! I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin asked, making me roll my eyes.

"Look, I know you doubt me. Only Amara seems not to." Bilbo said, sending me a smile. I return it. "I know you always have. And you're right. I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home and that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can. So you can have a home and your nephew and daughter can have a wonderful future together like they deserve." I smile up at Fili and he returned the smile. He kissed my forehead as the dwarves give nods in agreements.

Our moment was short lived as warg howls came and Fili and I stiffen. I bit my bottom lip as I knew it was trouble.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin said.

"And into the fire." I mumble.

"Run! Run!" Gandalf yelled. Fili grabbed my hand and we were running down the mountain. I could hear the wargs coming up on us fast. I pulled out my sword and slashed one as it jumped at me and I moved out of the way before it knocked me down. The others were killing wargs and I helped Fili take down one as it goes after Kili. "Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb."

Fili, Kili, and I ran to the nearest tree. I put my sword away as Fili and Kili helped me and I climbed up into the tree with my boys right behind me. We stood on a branch together.

"They're coming!" Thorin yelled. I saw Bilbo get helped into a tree and see the rest of the Company already in the trees. Wargs start circling the trees. The wargs suddenly stopped and I looked ahead and see a white warg step onto a rock with a white orc perched ontop of it. I felt the blood drain from my face.

"No." I said.

"Azog?!" Thorin said. Azog spoke in his language and I saw Thorin pale. "It cannot be." Azog speaks more, pointing at Thorin and I knew it was orders to bring him to Azog and to kill us. The wargs leap forward and try to climb the trees. I scream as the wargs got closer to us. The trees started to fall, because of their weight.

"Amara. We need to jump." Fili said. The boys and I started to jump from tree to tree as they were getting knocked over. The others were doing the same thing until we were all in the tree with Gandalf. The wargs were circling our tree. A flaming pine cone was thrown and it hit the ground. The wargs started running from the fire.

"Fili! Amara!" Gandalf yelled, tossing down two burning pinecones. I bit my tongue as the heat got to my hand, but helped Kili light his pinecone as Fili lit Bilbo's. I threw my cone along with the others. Mine hit one right in the jaw and it ran away yipping. We all cheered as the wargs started runnng away. Azog roars in anger.

I suddenly scream in fear as our tree starts to tip over. I landed on the trunk. Kili was clinging to the branch as I held the trunk as the tree was hanging over the cliff.

"Fili." I call.

"I'm right here, love." Fili said. He was perched on the trunk above me. I smile lightly as he grabbed my hand.

"Mister Gandalf." Dori called and I saw him with Ori holding his feet as he lost his grip and fell. Gandalf caught them with his staff.

"Dori! Ori!" I yell.

"Hold on Ori!" Dori called. I heard boots on the trunk and look down the trunk to see Thorin heading down the trunk with his sword drawn.

"Adar. No!" I yell as Thorin ran towards Azog. I saw Azog crounch down on the warg and roars as his Warg leaps at Thorin. Thorin tries to swing his sword, but the warg hits him in the chest with its paws. Thorin hits the ground. We looked on in shock. I had tears in my eyes as I watch.

"Help!" Ori yelled, but no one was paying attention. All our focus was on Thorin. Thorin struggles to his feet.

"Stay down." I said, but he was up as Azog charges him and hits Thorin in the face with his mace. Thorin is flung to the ground after the hit.

"NO!" Balin yelled as Azog roars in excitement. Bilbo stands up and I quickly follow.

"Amara. No." Fili said as Bilbo and I pull out our swords as the white warg clamps its jaws around Thorin and he yells in pain.

"Thorin! No!" Dwalin yells, trying to get off the tree, but falls catching himself with a branch. I watch as Thorin hits the warg in the jaw and it flings him towards a rock that he lands on. Azog speaks to one of the orcs and it gets off the warg and heads to Thorin. His sword laid out of his reach. Fili and Kili were yelling for me as Bilbo and I ran towards Thorin as the orc puts its foot on Thorin. I picked up speed seeing Thorin struggle to reach his sword. Bilbo tackles it and slashes at it. I got in front of them as Bilbo kills the orc and joins me at my side. I point my sword at Azog.

"You will NOT kill my family." I yell. Azog smiles evily his eyes landing on the braid that marked me as a daughter of the line of Durin. He knew I was adopted into the family and Thorin's daughter. I knew he wasn't that stupid. Three wargs with riders on it approached us. A battle cry comes and Fili, Kili, and Dwalin run and attack the wargs. Bilbo and I let out a yell and join the fight.

I slashed at the wargs and gasp as a mace hits me in the chest and I'm thrown right in front of Thorin. I grasped my chest as I looked as Azog.

"You will die along with the Line of Durin, half-breed." Azog said in elvish. Screeches came and I looked up to see Eagles. Black spots appeared in front of my vision as claws picked me up and flew away with me as I heard Fili yell my name and I let darkness take me.

AN: There is the new chapter. I plan on updating either this weekend or soon. I promise.


	14. Acception and Waking up

Chapter 13  
Acepption and Waking Up

Fili's POV

"Thorin! Amara!" I yell as I looked back and forth between my uncle and wife. Both laid unconious in the claws of two eagles. Amara had passed out when the eagles had arrived trying to protect Thorin from the wargs. We were approaching a massive rock struture that was shaped like a bear. Thorin was dropped off first and then Amara was set on the rock near to Thorin. Gandalf's and Kili's and my eagle landed after and I jumped off running to Amara.

"Thorin! Thorin!" I heard Gandalf call as he went to Thorin. I gathered Amara in my arms as I knelt beside her.

"Amara. Come on, love, stay with me." I said. She didn't respond as Oin ran over.

"I need to put some herbs on them. I was able to save my healing supplies and I'll wrap up her bak." Oin said. I nodded. Oin got to work as I watched as Thorin woke up.

"The halfling?" Thorin asked.

"It's all right. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe." Gandalf said. I saw the rest of the dwarves had finally arrived as I helped Oin out with Amara. Thorin went to stand up and Dwalin and Kili help him up, but he shrugs them off as soon as he gets up and turns on Bilbo.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongs us?" Thorin asked, as he advances on Bilbo. Bilbo looks worried and frightened.

"Her wounds are bad, but they are starting to heal slowly. She'll be fine, lad." Oin said as he finished wrapping her. I took off my coat and wrapped it around her. She was shivering. I would have to get her in a new tunic as soon as I get her to a more private spot. Oin put a hand on my shoulder and went to check on Thorin as I stood up with Amara in my arms. Her head was on my shoulder.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life!" Thorin said, pulling Bilbo into a hug. I smiled as the other dwarves cheer loudly and slap each other on the back. Kili came over to me.

"She'll be fine. Oin was able to wrap her wounds." I said when Kili asked and he nodded.

"I am sorry I doubted you." Thorin said.

"No, I would have doubed me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior... Not even a burglar." Bilbo said. We laughed. Thorin turned and saw Amara in my arms and hurried over to us.

"What happened?" Thorin asked.

"She passed out from blood loss while she was protecting you." I said.

"She'll be fine. They are starting to heal. The lass has a strong will to live." Oin said. Thorin nodded.

"We'll rest here for the..." Thorin stopped when he turned and saw something in the distance. I looked and gasped. The Lonely Mountain could be seen in the distance and we moved closer to the side of the cliff.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked.

"Erebor- The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdom of Middle-Earth." Gandalf said.

"Our home." Thorin said. A bird chirps and flies by.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin said.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf said.

"But we'll take it as a sign- a good omen." Thorin said.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo said. I kiss Amara's forehead and held her close.

Later that night. Amara's POV. I woke up in pain in back, laying on Fili's and my cot. Fili was sleeping right beside me. I saw that we were on rock high up.

"Fili. Wake up. Amara's awake." Kili said, smacking Fili awake.

"Amara. How are you feeling?" Fili asked, helping me sit up a bit.

"Like someone ripped my back open. I'm fine. How long was I out?" I ask.

"A day. You scared us all, my daughter." Thorin said, coming over.

"I'm happy your alright Adar. I was worried about you." I said.

"The Line of Durin will never be broken." Thorin said, knealing down and kissing my forehead. I smile. Thorin goes back to where his bedroll is. I reach for Fili and he pulled me gently to his side.

"Get some sleep, love. We're movind down this rock tomorrow." Fili said, pressing a kiss to my lips. I kiss him back and fell asleep with my head on his chest and him humming a tune of the Misty Mountains.

AN: There's the end of the An Unexpected Journey. Next chapter will be the beginning of Desolation of Smaug. I'll update soon, my peeps.


	15. Arriving at Beorn's

Chapter 14  
Arriving at Beorn's

It took us a full day to get down from the rock formation. Fili and Kili helped me down the huge steps and my back hurt with every step, but I refused to show them that I was in pain. We finally reached the bottom at nightfall. I sighed in relief and had Oin check out my back.

"They are healing. Must be the elf blood in you, lass." Oin said.

"Thank you, Oin." I said. Howls of wargs met our ears and they sounded close, to close for our liking.

"Master Baggins. Go scout ahead and find out how close they are." Thorin said.

"I'll go with him." I said.

"No, Amara. Your still hurt." Fili said, coming up to me.

"I'm healing. I'll be fine. Please, Adar. Let me go." I said. Thorin nodded and Bilbo and I hurried off. We climbed up some rocks and peaked over them. Azog and his riders came over a ridgeline and stopped. They were sniffing the air and turned in our direction. Bilbo and I quickly ducked out of sight and I heard them move on. We looked back.

"They are to close." I said.

"They haven't caught our scent yet. We need to get back to the others." Bilbo said. A snarl came and I pulled Bilbo down. I peaked around the corner and my eyes widen at the sight of a huge bear that was also watching Azog.

"We need to go now." I said, grabbing Bilbo, who also saw it, and we ran back towards the others with the roar of the bear in our ears. We ran down the hill and Thorin, Fili, and Dwalin ran to greet us. I was gathered in Fili's arms and held close to him.

"Miss me?" I ask.

"Of course. I rather you stay at my side." Fili said, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin asked.

"Too close. A couple leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it." Bilbo said.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked.

"Not yet but they will. We have another problem." I said.

"Did theysee you? They saw you!" Gandalf said.

"No, that's not it." Bilbo said. Gandalf smiles and looks at the dwarves.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." Gandalf said. I got frustrated that no one was listening to us.

"Will you listen to us! We are trying to tell you that something else is out there." I said, with anger in my voice. Fili's arms tightened around me at my words. Everyone looked at Gandalf with worry.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked. I raised an eyebrow at his words.

"Yes. But bigger, much bigger." Bilbo said.

"You knew about this beast?" I asked, watching as Gandalf walked a few steps away from us.

"I say we double back." Bofur said, looking at Thorin.

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs." Thorin said.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf said.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked.

"Neither. He will help us or he will kill us." Gandalf said. Fili and I share a look. We had the look of worry on our faces.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked. A roar splits the air and I pale as Fili pulled me close to him.

"None." Gandalf said.

We were running for our lives through plains and across streams. Fili was holding my hand. He wanted to carry me, but I refused because my injuries were fine. I was regretting it. I could feel my wounds reopening as I ran. I bit down the pain as we ran, keeping a steady pace with Fili.

"Come on!" Gandalf yelled. We were running through the forest. I heard Azog and his Orcs racing through the forest after us. We come to a stop as a roar splits to close.

"He's close." I said as Fili gripped my hand tighter.

"This way, quickly!" Gandalf said. We all run fast.

"Bombur, come on!" Thorin said, grabbing Bombur as he stood looking in shock. We come out of the forest and I see a house in the distance. I saw white spots in front of my eyes, but I push on, knowing I need to at least get in the house.

"To the house! Run!" Gandalf yelled. We run across the plain. Fili, Kili, and I were towards the front. Bombur came running by fast as we run through the gate. "Come on, get inside!" We run to the front door. Bombur reaches the door first and throws himself against it but falls back, landing on his back on the ground as Fili, Kili, and I throw ourselves on the door, pushing against it, trying to get it open. I turn as I hear something burst through the woods and let out a scream as I see the bear coming our way and fast.

"Open the door!" I yell.

"Quickly!" Thorin said. He pushed through the dwarves and reaches a bolt that opens the door. We run in and Bilbo and I are pushed into the back as the rest push the door closed. I gasped as the bear pushes his head, but the dwarves quickly push the door shut on him. I saw black spots come and felt my body collapse to the ground. I heard rushed footsteps and felt strong arms pull me against a hard body. I saw Fili's face before I let the blackness consume me.

Fili's POV. I turned around to check on Amara and saw her collapse to the ground. I ran towards her with Thorin and Oin right behind me. I gathered her up in my arms. I see her look at me before her eyes rolled into the back of her eyes.

"Get her on the table. I need to check the wounds now!" Oin said. I stood up with Amara in my arms and set her laying on her stomach on the table. I helped Oin lift her shirt and I heard mine along with Kili's gasp. Blood was soaking the bandage. "Her wounds reopened. I need some of my sage to put over them." Ori came running over with his bag and Oin got to work.

"She refused me to carry her. She should have said something." I said.

"It was her choice to run, Fili. Its not your fault. She'll be fine?" Thorin asked.

"In a day or so, long as she doesn't overdo it. She should be fine." Oin said. I sat beside her as Oin finished.

"Who was that bear?" Throin asked, turning to Gandalf as he came over to us.

"That is our host." Gandalf said. I looked at Gandalf as the others turned to look at Gandalf. "His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reason with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves." Kili and I shared a look. I didn't pay attention to the others as Oin finished up.

"You can take her now, laddie. She'll be fine now." Oin said. I lifted her off the table and headed to find a place to sleep. The others moved out of my way.

"Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight. I hope." Gandalf said. I found a stack of hays and laid down with Amara in my arms. Kili joined us.

"She's strong Fili. She's got a strong will to live." Kili said. I kissed her forehead as Kili fell asleep. I just hoped he was right.

AN: There's the new chapter. I added a twist. I hoped you liked. Just a heads up. I'm working days and nights. I'll update when I can. I start today. She'll be awake in next chapter. My next twist in the story is coming when we reach Mirkwood and Its something you won't be expecting. Heh heh.


	16. Nightmares and Beorn

Chapter 15  
Nightmares and Beorn

Amara's POV.

Vision. I walked through unfamiliar ruins with my sword drawn. The sounds of fighting were heard. I come to an opening and almost fell backwards. Fili laid in front of me with his eyes wide open.

"No. No." I gasp, falling to my knees next to his body and took his hand in mine.

"The Line of Durin must survive." Galadriel's voice rang in my head. I heard footsteps and turn to be met with a sword right through my chest. I looked up at a white orcs face with one of his eye white. smiling face.

"You failed, half-breed." The White orc said.

I woke up with a start. Everyone was sleeping and Fili was spooned out behind me. I heard the door open and look to see a huge man step inside the house and look at us. I closed my eyes as exhaustion took over.

I woke up to the sound of laughing and Fili not at my side. I stood up on wobbly legs. I head to the kitchen.

"She finally awakens." Bofur said. Fili ran to me and swung me around, pulling me close and into a long hard kiss. Cheers and cat calls came from the Company and Fili and I pulled away, blushing. Thorin came over and pulled me into a hug.

"You scared me, daughter. Don't ever do that again." Thorin said.

"I'll try not to, Adar." I said. Fili helped me sit on the bench of the tall table. I was introduced to our hoast.

"Your half and half. Half elf, half dwarf." Beorn said.

"Yes, but I got more dwarf in me then elf." I said. Beorn nodded as he poured milk into Fili's cup. He looked on Thorin, who was leaning against the wooden pilliar. I was eating some of the food.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn asked.

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asked, as he looked at Beorn.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." Beorn said. I saw remnants of Manacles on Beorn's wrists. I shivered, lightly. I felt Fili's hand on my leg and gave him a smile. "Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked.

"Once, there were many." Beorn said.

"And now?" I ask. Beorn gave me a sad smile.

"Now, there is only one." Beorn said. We look at him in silence. Beorn sits down at the other side of the table. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?"

"Before Durin's Day, yes." Gandalf said.

"You are running out of time." Beorn said.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf said.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need." Beorn said. I watched as Thorin stood up and walked aways.

"We will take the Elven road. That path is still safe." Gandalf said.

"Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not." Beorn said. Thorin turned and looked at Beorn.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn said. Thorin looked shocked as Beorn stands up, facing Throin. "I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." Beorn picks up a mouse that was scampering over the table. He holds it in his hand as he walks up to Thorin, who had his arms crossed over his chest. "But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

I step outside as the others got the ponies ready. Fili and Kili were goofing off. Beorn comes and stands next to me.

"You seemed worried." Beorn said.

"I've been told that Mirkwood would hold the secrets of my mothers family. Something that I won't like." I said.

"I'm sure you will find the answers. You got a pure heart Amara and a family that loves you. Maybe not every dwarf holds greed in them. Your living proof of that." Beorn said. I smile and thank him as I hurried to join Fili, who I was riding with. I got up in front of him and he took the reins. "Go now, while you have the light. The hunters are not far behind." I turned my head as we rode off and see Beorn running towards the woods. I had a feeling that the orcs were watching us as we head to Mirkwood. I wasn't sure if I was ready to find out about my family's past, but I knew I would have to face it.

AN: I'll say one thing. You won't be expecting the results. Heh heh.


	17. Traveling through Mirkwood

Chapter 16  
Traveling through Mirkwood.

We arrived at the borders of Mirkwood near the Elven Gate. I had a feeling like I was here before, but when I was a child, but the memory was pushed back in my mind. Gandalf walked towards the gate. He turns towards us.

"Here lies our path through Mirkwood." Gandalf called. Fili slid off his pony and held his arms out for me. I slid off and into his arms.

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin said, as he dismounts from his pony and the others follow. I turned and see Beorn in his bear form watching us from a ridge. I smile. He was making sure that the Orcs wouldn't get to close to us.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Gandalf said. Fili kissed my check and began to help the dwarves get our things off them. I pulled the bag that Beorn gave me onto my shoulders as Gandalf disappeared into the forest.

Suddenly, A fiery eye flashed in my eyesight and I fell backwards.

"Amara!" Yells came. I gritted my teeth as I stood. Something wasn't right. I was sick since I got to the forest, but seeing the eye, I knew something was defently not right. Fili rushed to my side and helped me stand up.

"I'm fine. The forest. Its making me sick. I think because I'm got elf blood in me." I said. Fili nodded and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Will you be alright to continue?" Thorin asked.

"Of course Adar. This is important to me as it is to you." I said, earning a smile from Thorin. Nori was unsaddling the last pony when Gandalf came rushing from the forest.

"Not my horse! I need it." Gandalf called. We all turned to him with looks of surprise on our faces.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked.

"Gandalf. What is it?" I ask. He looked at me.

"You sense it to." Gandalf said in elvish.

"A fiery eye appeared in my vision. The forest is making me sick. Gandalf. What's going on?" I ask in elvish.

"I don't know. That's why I'm going to find out." Gandalf said in elvish. Everyone was looking between us trying to figure out what we were saying. Gandalf turns to Bilbo. "I would not do this unless I had to." Gandalf talks some more to Bilbo.

"What were you two saying?" Kili asked.

"It's nothing to worry about." I said. Kili dropped the subject as Fili wrapped his arm around me. Gandalf walks towards his pony.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe." Gandalf said. He stops and looks at Thorin as it begins to rain. "Do not enter that mountain without me." Gandalf heads to his horse and gets on it. "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo asked.

"You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again." Gandalf said. He turns his horse around and rides away, yelling, "No matter what may come, stay on the path." Thorin and the company turn towards the forest.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day." Thorin said.

"Durin's Day. Let's go." Dwalin said.

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door." Thorin said, as we entered Mirkwood. We followed the paved path that starts at the Elven Gate. Thorin was leading us as I walked in between Fili and Kili as we walked.

"The path goes this way." Thorin said as I see it turn a corner. We continue to follow the path. It twists and turns, going over all sorts of terrain like bare ground, high ledges, fallen tree trunks, and more. Dwalin thumps the handle of his hammer on the ground to find the path.

"This way." Dwalin said.

"Air. I need air." Bofur said.

"My head, it's spinning." Oin said. I was starting to see white spots in front of my eyes and run into Fili as we run into each other. I grabbed onto him to stop me from falling.

"Why did we stop?" I ask.

"Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?" Thorin asked, heading up to Nori, who was leading us.

"The path... it's disappeared." Nori said.

"What's happening?" Dwalin asked.

"We've lost the path!" Oin said. I saw that we were standing in front of a steep cliff, and there is no path ahead of us.

"The forest. It lead us astray." I said.

"Find it. All of you look. Look for the path." Thorin said. We wander through the forest trying to find the path. I leaned against the tree as my stomach twisted and turned. The forest was starting to affect me. I could tell the others were getting affected too.

"I don't remember this place before. None of it's familiar." Balin said.

"It's got to be here." Dori said.

"What hour is it?" Thorin asked.

"I do not know. I don't even know what day it is." Dwalin said.

"Is there no end to this accursed place?" Thorin asked.

"We need a miracle." I whisper. I felt my legs give out and I collapse to the ground. I felt strong arms pick me up and I was being held by Fili.

"I got you, love." Fili whispered. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes as we continued to walk.

"Look." Ori said. I opened my eyes to see Dori holding a tobacco pouch.

"A tobacco pouch. There's dwarves in these woods." Dori said. Bofur takes the pouch from him.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine." Bofur said.

"Because it is yours. You understand. We're going around in circles." Bilbo said.

"We're not lost. We keep heading east." Dwalin said.

"But which way is east? We've lost the sun." Oin said. Fili set me down and I looked around. I heard some chattering and looked in the direction. I didn't pay attention as a fight broke out among the dwarves and Bilbo disappearing into a tree.

"Adar. We're being watched or something." I said. Thorin looked and listened as the chattering kept on.

"ENOUGH!" Thorin yelled and the dwarves stopped fighting. I heard movement in the trees and put my hand on my sword. "We're being watched." All the dwarves looked around and I looked up and screamed as we were all attacked by huge spiders. I felt a sting in my arm as one landed on me and everything went black.

AN: Next chapter is the elves and when my shocker comes. I'll update and soon. I promise.


	18. Captured and the Secret

Chapter 17  
Captured and the Secret

I awakened to me hitting the ground and I heard grunts and groans from the others. I struggled out of the sticky webbing that covered me.

"Fili!" I call.

"Amara." Fili said, hurrying over. I hugged him and he kissed my forehead.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked. I looked around and saw that Bilbo was missing.

"Bilbo!" We yell.

"I'm up here!" I heard Bilbo yell. I saw spiders start coming out of no where and heading our way. Fili and I quickly seperated and pulled out our swords and got to killing the spiders. I fought side by side with Fili. Bombur was knocked to the ground.

"Grab a leg." I call. I grabbed one of the legs with the others.

"Pull!" Dwalin yelled. I pulled along with the others and pulled the legs right off the spider. I turned and stabbed a spider right through the head before it could sting me. Fili was fighting let and right. One grabs Kili.

"Kili!" Fili yelled. We killed the spider and frees Kili. Fili grabbed my arm as we ran through the forest. Spiders jump down in front of us and we stopped. I heard running and look up to see a blonde elf come sliding down one of the silk threads and lands on top of one of the spiders and kills it. The elf somehow looked familiar. I raised an eyebrow as a memory almost comes up as the elf slides on the forest floor under a spider, kills it. He comes up, bringing out his bow and points it at Thorin. Elves surround us, pointing arrows at us. I grab Fili's arm, not wanting to be seperated from him.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure." The elf said. I looked at Fili, who was glaring at the elves and held onto me.

"HELP!" Kili yelled. Fili spun around and looked.

"KILI!" Fili yelled. I grabbed him before he could run off.

"I don't want to see you dead. It would break my heart." I said as Kili was pulled away by a spider. I hugged Fili close as a red headed elf came to Kili's rescue. Seemed like the elf caught Kili's eye. Kili was led back to us.

"Search them." The blonde elf said. The red haired came up to me as I was seperated from Fili. I handed my sword, daggers, and bow and arrows to the elf.

"Legolas. This one seems familiar." An elf said, that was eyeing me. Legolas came up to me. I saw all the dwarves stiffen.

"You!" Legolas said. Memories of me playing with him when I was a child came back to me.

"You? I remember you as a child before I was taken to Thorin." I said in elvish.

"You remember well." Legolas said in elvish and walks away. I saw Thorin looking at me with worry. I give him a nod. I saw Fili getting all his daggers getting taken away. I smiled for I was one that knew where they all were. Fili winked at me and I hurried to his side soon as the elf left him alone. Fili pulled me against his chest and held me close as Legolas and Tauriel spoke in Elvish. An elf handed Orcist over to Legolas.

"This is an ancient blade. Forged by my kin." Legolas said in elvish. He looks at Thorin and speaks in the common tongue, "Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me." Thorin said. Legolas points the sword at Thorin.

"Not just a thief but a liar as well." Legolas said. Then he speaks in elvish, "Take them!" Bofur turns to me and Thorin.

"Thorin, Amara. Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked. Thorin and I look around and don't see him. I was seperated from Fili with Thorin and put to the front. Thorin led the way with me right behind him as we walked to the castle. We were led through the gate. Thorin walked tall and proud. I looked around. The halls seemed familiar, but I always pushed most of my childhood before I met Thorin down. Thorin and I were seperated from our friends, who were led towards the dungeons.

"Amara!" Fili called.

"I'll be fine. Go." I call as Thorin and I were led away. The guards stopped me as we reached the throne room as Thorin was led towards Thranduil, who was sitting on the throne. I blocked out most of the talk, but listened as Thorin spoke loud and clear.

"I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!" Thorin said. I watched as he spun around and points at Thranduil. "You lack all honor! I've seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!" Thorin said. Then he spoke in dwarvish language, "Die a death of Flames!" Thranduil leaps down from his throne and puts his face right up to Thorin.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire! I know its wrath and ruin." Thranduil said. Thunder roaredand his face changes. I gasp as I see burns and scars from dragon attacks. One of his eyes was milky white and unseeing. "I have face the great serpents of the north" He steps back and his face turns back to normal. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen." Tranduil turned and walks up the steps to his throne. "You are just like him." He mades a motion with his hand. Guards grab Thorin and start dragging him away. "Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient. I can wait. Bring me the girl." Thranduil said. I am dragged towards the King as I met Thorin's eye.

Fili's POV. I watched as Thorin was dragged back and thrown into a cell. Amara wasn't with him

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked.

"He did. I told him he could I spit upon your grave. Him and all his kin!" Thorin yelled. I heard Balin sigh.

"Well... that's it then. A deal was our only hope." Balin said.

"Not our only hope." Thorin said.

"What about Amara?" I ask, grabbing the cell doors.

"The King wanted to speak to her. I think I know what he has to say." Thorin said. I had a bad feeling that it wasn't something good as I slid down the wall and sat down.

Amara's POV.

"Last time I saw you, you were just a little girl before your father went to the battle that ended his life." Thranduil said.

"I don't remember you. Just glimpses of the past. My real family now is Thorin and his nephews. I miss my parents, but I am happy where I am." I said.

"Did your mother ever tell you or Thorin tell you about your mother's family?" Thranduil said, coming down from the throne and coming to stand right in front of me.

"Only that her family and brother never approved of her marriage to my father. But they never me who they were." I said.

"I can tell you that your mother was my sister." Thranduil said. I stepped back, my eyes wide.

"You lie." I said, clutching my chest.

"Never. Your mother had the choice after your father die. Be banished forever with you or be welcome back here and give you up to Thorin." Thranduil said.

"My mother is not on Middle-Earth now. She's sailed to the undying lands." I said.

"No my dear niece. She lives here in Mirkwood with your brother that you never knew you had because he is more elf than you. You have the choice. To live amongst us in peace or join your father and husband in the dungeons." Thranduil said.

"I rather rot then be under your rule. Thorin is my true King. Your nothing but a stranger." I said. I get grabbed by the guards.

"Take her to join her husband." Thranduil said. I pulled out of their grip

"I can walk." I said. I walked with the guards. I was fighting the tears. Fili stood up as we stopped by his cell. I was pushed in and fell into Fili's arms. I was sobbing.

"Amara. What's wrong?" Fili asked. I pulled free and ran to the cell doors.

"Adar! Why didn't you tell me that Thranduil was my uncle and my mother abandoned me to live with her people." I call.

"We didn't want you to know till you were ready and I didn't know your mother chose her people over you. I thought she sailed to the undying lands." Thorin said.

"She's alive and here with my brother I never knew I had." I said. Gasps came from all the dwarves. Fili caught me as my legs gave out and he held me to him as he sat down.

"I got you, love. You always have me at your side." Fili said, kissing my check. I smiled and burried my face in his chest. I fell asleep, crying and listening to Fili hum.

AN: I bet none of you were expecting that and that her mother was still among them. Mother and daughter reunion in next chapter. And it won't be a happy one.


	19. Not So Happy Reunion

Chapter 18  
Not so Happy Reunion.

"Amara. Amara. Wake up." A familiar yet strange voice woke me up from my sleep. I was laying on the cell floor of Mirkwood Dungeon with Fili spooned out behind me with his arms wrapped around me. He was fast asleep and I could tell all the dwarves were sleeping from their snores. I looked towards the cell door and saw a face I thought I would never see again.

Her hair was blonde just like Thanduil which I never inheritted from her but got my father's red hair, but had her beauty and eyes. I slid out of Fili's arms without waking him. I kissed his check and walked up to face my mother.

"So Thranduil's words rang true for once." I said, lowering my eyes. She looked paler then I remember, like she was slowly fading.

"Yes. I'm not surprised your with Thorin, but more surprised to see you with a dwarf." My mother, Adriana said.

"And I'm surprised to see you here. You told Adar Thorin that you were sailing to the Undying Lands. You lied, but for what. To be with your family when you had a daughter that needed you. I also have a brother I don't know about? What else have you lied about?" I said.

"I had the choice when I came to my brother. He saw more dwarf in you then elf and gave me the choice of hand you over to your father's people or leave and never come back. I chose to stay in Mirkwood." Adriana said.

"You chose your family over your children is what you did. My family is now Thorin and the dwarves along with my husband that is his nephew. I made my choice mom and I choose my father's people over you. Idon't want anything to do with yours." I said, tears in my eyes. I saw my mother flinch. I have no memories of her except a few. "Father truely loved you and you pushed his memory away. Thorin tells me stories of him and he was there for me along with his sister, who became like a mother to me. I can't forgive you, not yet." I said in elvish. I felt arms wrap around me and turned my head to see Fili standing behind me.

"You made your choice, but your brother would like to meet you." Adriana said in elvish, eyeing Fili with narrowed eyes. Fili's arms tightened around me.

"He would be a complete stranger to me. No. Leave me alone." I said, turning and burrying my face in Fili's chest. I heard footsteps. I feel his arms tighten around me.

"You got your mother's looks, but your more beautiful then her." Fili said. I smiled and took his face in my hands. "But you could be free, instead of in here." Fili caressed my hands. I pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I go where you go even if it means in a cell. Your my husband. I belong at your side, not in a guest room while your here." I said.

"How did I ever get a wise wife?" Fili asked.

"You just got lucky." I said. Fili and I curl up on the floor of the cell. I heard Fili and the elf maiden that saved him which I heard her name was Tauriel. I smiled as I realize the two were falling in love with each other. Fili's snores caught my attention and I kiss his check as I use his arm for a pillow as I fall asleep.

Fili's POV. I stood by the cell door watching as light came through the windows. I looked towards Amara as she curled up in a ball and slept in a peaceful slumber. She had a restless sleep after the talk with her mother. I was glad she finally calmed down a bit.

"I wager the sun's rising." Bofur called out.

"We're never going to reach the Mountain in time." Ori's voice came. I leaned against the wall and sighed. Our plans had failed.

"Not stuck in here your not." Bilbo's voice came. I grabbed the bars and saw Bilbo standing by Thorin's cell with a set of keys. We were getting out of here and finishing this quest.

AN: Sorry if its short. Its a filler and want to do the reunion of Amara and her mother. Her brother will be showing up in next chapter. My favorite scene is in the next chapter and Amara might have some fun.


	20. Escaping Mirkwood

Chapter 19  
Escaping Mirkwood.

"Amara. Amara. Wake up." Fili's voice awoke me from my sleep. I looked up at him and saw him smiling.

"What is it?" I ask, stretching.

"We're getting out of here. Bilbo is here." Fili said. I got up as Bilbo opened our cell door and we hurried out. Fili ran and embraced his brother as I hugged Bilbo.

"Thank you." I said. Bilbo handed me my bow and arrows.

"I found it among the leaves. Thought you would need it." Bilbo said. I smiled and nodded as Thorin grabbed me in an embrace and hugged me. We started moving to get out as Bilbo freed the last of the dwarves. I slid my holder of arrows on my back with my bow on my shoulder.

"The stairs. You first. Ori!" Dwalin said.

"Not that way, down here. Follow me!" Bilbo said, running down a flight of stairs. Fili, Kili, and I hurried after him with the others right behind us. We sneak through the halls, be quiet to get out. Some of the dwarves were whispering and talking. We come down the steps and into the wine cellar. I saw a few elves passed out on a table with empty bottles ofwine in front of them. We walk further in. "This way."

"I don't believe it. We're in the cellars." Kili said. The dwarves were getting mad.

"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur said.

"I know what I'm doing." Bilbo said.

"Shh." I said.

"This way." Bilbo said, leading us into a large room. It held several barrels that were stacked sideways and all of them were open. "Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!" We looked at him like he was crazy. I stood next to Thorin with Fili beside me.

"Are you mad?! They'll find us!" Dwalin said.

"No, no, they won't, I promise you. Please, please, you MUST trust me!" Bilbo said. I looked towards the stairs as I hear commotion in the distance. I looked at Thorin, who heard it also.

"Do as he says!" Thorin said. Fili and Kili help me get in a barrel before they got in their own. Fili was right beside me. I poked my head out with the others as Bilbo walked by doing a headcount.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked.

"Hold your breath." Bilbo says as he grabs the leaver that he stood next to.

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?" Bofur asked. I screamed as Bilbo pulls the leaver and the barrels roll down the plank. I heard splashes and soon I was underwater. I came to the surface still in my barrel, spitting out water.

"Fili!" I call. I felt hands on my checks.

"Right here love." Fili said. I pushed my hair out of my face. Thorin was holding the wall with Dwalin and Balin's help.

"We're waiting on Bilbo." Kili said. I nod. I hear a yell and a splash. I saw Nori grab Bilbo and help him grab his barrel.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin said with a smile.

"Go!" Bilbo said, waving his hand in thanks.

"Come on, let's go." Thorin called. I start paddling with my hands as we are pulled along by the river. I heard the elves running on the paths and knew we were discovered. We finally emerge into the sunlight.

"Hold on!" Thorin calls as he plumets down a waterfall. I close my eyes as my barrel goes down. I run my fingers through my hair to pull the strands out of my face as we go through rapids. I heard a horn blow and turn to see a guardpost built above a river. The elves on top come to attention and one of them pulls a leaver, closing thegate to block the river.

"No!" Thorin said, grabbing the gate. The barrels pile at the gate. I draw my bow as the elves pulled out their swords. I gasp as one is shot in the back and I see a black arrow sticking out of his back. Orcs surround the guardpost, killing elves as they go. Orcs were coming from the bushes, led by a white orc that wasn't Azog and the orc from my vision.

"No." I said.

"Watch out! Those are orcs." Bofur said. The white orc spoke in the black speech and Orcs began throwing themselves at us. I stabbed one through the head with my arrow. I grabbed a dagger and stabbed one in the chest. I saw Kili jump out of his barrel and onto the stairs. I follow right after him, because I knew he was heading towards the ladder.

"Kili!" Dwalin yelled, throwing him a sword. Kili caught it and began killing orcs. I shot a bunch of orcs with my arrows.

"Amara. Get back in the barrel!" Fili yelled.

"I will when I'm done." I yell, blocking a sword attack. Kili was close to the leaver. I saw a sword hit a orc that was coming at me and knew it was Fili that save me. I saw the white orc pointing his bow and arrow at Kili and fire. "NO!" I scream as the arrow hits Kili in the leg and Kili stops short, panting.

"KILI!" Fili and I yell. Kili groans in pain, reaching for the leaver, but falls over onto his back. I shot an arrow at an orc and ran towards Kili. I knelt next to him. I hear a screech and look up to see an orc heading my way, but an arrow strikes it in his head. Kili and I look to see Tauriel coming to help us. She shoots anotther orc and pulls out a knife. I heard more black speech, but I help Kili towards the side where Dwalin and Fili had a barrel waiting. I slid him down.

"Get out of here as soon as I get the leaver." I said.

"No. Not without you. Amara!" Fili yelled, but I was out of his sight and pulling the leaver. The barrels shot out and I was left at the guardpost. I fought with the sword I had. I suddenly was grabbed. I turned to see a blonde elf that was short for an elf. He had gray eyes just like my father.

"You. Your my..." I never finished as we ducked and fought an orc.

"I'm your brother. My name is Elijah." Elijah said.

"Your a complete stranger to me." I said, seeing the orcs running after the dwarves. Legolas joined us and we were running. I had my bow in my hand as I kept up with the elves. I shot orcs that jumped towards my friends.

"Don't blame mother for her choices." Elijah said.

"Oh sure. Abandoning me with my father's kin so she can live with our uncle. Yes I do. I have a family of my own now. I don't need her or you in my life." I said. Legolas jumped onto the heads of the dwarfs, shooting orcs as he stood on them. He moved to others. I run fast and jump, landing on Dwalin's head. I bend backwards fast to avoid an arrow. I grab a hidden dagger that I forgot I had from my boot and threw it at an orc that was jumping at us.

"Amara! I swear. You might be Thorin's daughter, but you got elf in you." Dwalin said.

"Sorry Dwalin. You still love me, don't you?" I ask.

"Aye lass. Just hurry and get off me though." Dwalin said. I jumped from dwarf to dwarf, shooting orcs as I went. I saw Fili, who was looking at Kili and looking for me as well.

"Fili!" I call as I stood on Bifur's head, being careful of the axe in his head. Fili turned and I jumped hard and fast and into his arms. He set me in his barrel and pushed me down. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes as the fighting seemed to die down. I sigh in relief. Our barrels seemed to slow down the barrels and I slid up with Fili's arms wrapped around me.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin asked.

"Not what I can see." I call, looking around.

"I think we've outrun the orcs." Bofur called.

"Not for long, we've lost the curent." Thorin said.

"Bofur is half drowned." Dwalin said.

"Make for the shore! Come on, let's go!" Thorin called. I helped Fili paddle and we reach shore. Fili let me get out first and I stand up, stretching my arms and legs. Kili's cry of pain came as he got out of the barrel had Fili and I running to him.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Kili said.

"You were shot with an arrow. Its not fine." I said.

"On your feet." Throin said.

"Kili's wouned. His leg needs binding." Fili said, facing his uncle.

"There's an orc pack on our tail, we keep moving." Thorin said.

"To where?" Balin asked.

"To the mountain, we're so close." Bilbo said.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it." Balin said

"So then we go around." I said.

"The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves." Dwalin said.

"Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes." Thorin said. Fili and I got to work quickly. We just finished up when I heard a twig crack. I saw Dwalin jump in front of Ori with a tree branch as Fili pulled me behind him. I saw a man with a bow fire an arrow, hitting the branch. Kili held up a rock, but the man shot the rock out of his hand.

"Do it again and your dead." The man said. More trouble is just what we needed right now.

AN: I love the barrel scenes. I got a kick out of Legolas. I'll update soon. I got another surprise coming after they reach Laketown.


	21. Bard and Laketown

Chapter 20  
Bard and Laketown

I excused myself to wash the blood of Kili's off my hands. I sat near the river as the dwarves approached the man and the barge and washed my hands. I looked at the water, lost in thought. The white orc that I saw was the same in my vision and knew it would cause the death of me if I didn't stop him. I rubbed my temple. I felt tired and wonder if I could sleep in a warm bed tonight in Fili's arms.

A sudden short pain ripped through my belly. I put my hand on it. It went away. I thought it was just cramps and let my hand drop. I stood up when I heard Fili calling me as he hurried over.

"We got a ride. The man is gonna smuggle us in. You alright?" Fili asked, pulling me against him.

"I'm fine, just tired. I hoe to stay in a warm bed in your arms." I said, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I'm sure you will. Come. They are waiting just for us." Fili said, wrapping an arm around me and leading me to the barge. The man nodded to me and Fili and I sat down near the barrels. I curled up in his arms for warmth as the man got the barge moving as the dwarves whispered amonst themselves. I laid my head on Fili's chest and rest my eyes for a bit as Fili talked to Kili, making sure he was ok.

"Watch out!" Bofur called. I opened my eyes to see a rock formation come out of the fog and the man turned the barge to avoid hitting it.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin asks, turning to face the man.

"I was born and bred in these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." The man said.

"Oh I have enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we thrown him over the side and be donewith him." Dwalin said.

"Ohh, Bard, his name's Bard." Bilbo said.

"How do you know?" Bour asked.

"Uh, I asked him." Bilbo said. I heard Thorin and Dwalin talking as the dwarves hand over money to Balin after he asks for it. I felt Fili press a kiss to my forehead.

"You warm, love?" Fili asked.

"Yes. You know how to keep me warm." I said, kissing the side of his neck. I felt Fili squirm and smirk.

"There's, um, just one problem. We're ten coins short." Balin said. Thorin sighed and crossed is arms as he looks at Gloin.

"Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have." Thorin said.

"Don't look at me. I have been bled dry by this venture! And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and..." Gloin never finished as everyone stood. Fili helped me up as the Lonely Mountain came into view.

"Its beautiful." I whiser. I heard Fili and Kili agree with me.

"Bless my beard. Take it. Take it all." Gloin said and I saw him hand a pouch over to Balin. I heard Bilbo cough and I saw Bard heading our way.

"The money, quick give it to me." Bard said.

"We'll pay you when we get our vrovisions, but not before." Thorin said.

"If ou value your freedoms, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." Bard said. I looked ahead and saw we were reaching the first gate. Balin handed the money over to Bard after Thorin nods for him to do so. "Get in the barrels." Fili gets in a barrel and reaches to help me, but Bard stops me. "Not her. I can pass her for a orphan that I'm taking with me home and then to the orphanage. It wouldn't be the first time." Fili looked panic, but I kissed his check, promising to sit next to his barrel. "Here." Bard hands me a blanket.

"Thank you." I said, wrapping the blanket around myself and slid down next to the barrel that was Fili's. I kept the blanket closed and the warmth sank into me. We came to a stop and Bard jumped out to talk to a man.

"Shh, lass. What's going on?" Dwalin asked.

"He's talking to someone." I said, watching Bard talk to the man. I see him point back at the barrels. "He's pointing right at us." Bard shakes the mans hand. "Now they're shaking hands." I hold back a laugh when I realize what they are doing.

"What?" Thorin asked.

"That villian! He's selling us out." Dwalin said. I watched as the men dumped fish right on top of the dwarves and Bilbo. I laughed as the dwarves groan and comlained as the barge moved on.

"Oh god." Nori said. Bard kicked the barrels.

"Quiet. We're approaching the toll gate." Bard said.

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please. Oh, it's you Bard." The Gatekeeper said. Bard stops the boat in front of the Gatekeepers office.

"Morning Percy." Bard said.

"Anything to declare?" Percy asked.

"NOthing, but that I am cold and tired and ready for home. I found this young girl alone and saying her family was killed by orcs. I'm taking her home to eat and sleep and then to the orphanage." Bard said. Percy nodded at me as Bard hands the papers over to Percy.

"You and me both." Percy said, taking the papers and goes into his office. Bard and I share a look. Percy comes out. "Here we are. All in order." A greasy man steps out of the shadows and grabs the papers. I shrink back against Fili's barrel. I didn't like him. Something was there that I didn't like of him.

"Not so fast." The man said. He reads the papers then looks at the barrels, not noticing me. "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only they're not empty, are they, Bard?" The man tosses the papers into the wind and approaches Bard, with some soldiers right behind him. "If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman." He picks up a fish as he talks from one of the barrels.

"That's none of your business." Bard said.

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business." The man said.

"Oh come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat!" Bard said.

"These fish are illegal." The man named Alfrid, said. He throws the fish he was holding int othe water. "Empty the barrels over the side." The soldiers move and began tipping the barrels over and letting the fish fall into the water.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce." Bard said.

"That's not my problem." Alfrid said.

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?" Bard asked. I watched as Alfrid and Bard stared each other down. I bit my bottom lip worried that my friends would be discovered.

"Stop!" Alfrid finally yelled. I sighed in relief as the soldiers brought the barrels down and stepped off the boat. "Ever the people's champion, eh Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last." Alfrid said.

"Raise the gate!" Percy yelled. The gate was raised and Bard begins to pole the barge through it and towards the town. Alfrid turns to face him.

"The Master has his eye on you, you'd do well to remember. We know where you live." Alfrid said.

"It's a small town, Alfrid, everyone knows whre everyone lives." Bard said. We finally made it into Laketown. I stood up and looked. The town was eerie and different from what I read and heard about it. Bard pulled the boat to a stop and started kicking over barrels. Fili burst out of his and I dropped the blanket to go into his arms.

"I was so worried." I said.

"We're all fine. Stop worrying, my love." Fili said, kissing me gently.

"Get your hands off me." Dwalin said. Others started popping out of theirs and getting out. We got off the boat and I saw Bard hand money over to a man that saw us.

"You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing." Bard said. He was a kindhearted man and cared for these people. I don't understand why Alfrid was being harsh on him. "Follow me." We follow him through Laketown. A young boy comes running towards us.

"Da! Our house, it's being watched." The boy said. Thorin and Bard started talking and I felt Fili's arm tighen around me.

"Your going to have to swim. The girl will have to come with me. They saw her." Bard said. I kissed Fili's check as the dwarves hurry to get in the water. I was introduced to Bain, Bard's son as we walked. Bard kept a hand on my arm as we walked. I saw two men fishing when we arrived and Bain and I stepped inside with Bard behind us shortly ater. Two girls hurry towards Bard.

"Da! Where have you been?" The youngest asks, hugging Bard. The eldest joins the hug.

"Father. There you are. I was worried." The eldest says.

"Here's something to eat. Sigrid. Get her some dry clothes. Bain. Let them in." Bard said. Sigrid leads me to her and the yongest, who's name was Tilda.

"I'm sure I got clothes in here that will fit you." Sigrid said. I looked out the window and sighed. "Here we go." I looked to see Sigrid hold a light blue dress. I smile.

"Thank you." I said.

"Are you a dwarf?" Sigrid asked.

"Half elf, half dwarf." I said. Sigrid nodded as I slipped into the dress. Sigrid helped me lace up the back. I head out in time to hear Balin finish the tale of the Black arrow. My eyes were only on Fili and I caught his eye. I ran into his arms and he held me close.

"Its good to see you back in a dress." Fili said, holding me close. I went to sit on the couch as Bard left the room and Fili and Kili went to talk to Thorin anad Balin about plans. Bard came back, but I didn't join them as I looked out the window lost in thought. We were so close, but I didn't know if I could help save my family from their fate. I heard the door close and saw Bard had left us. Kili slid down on the couch next to me.

"How's your leg?" I ask.

"Still hurts, but I'll be fine." Kili said. I saw that he was paler then normal. I frown, but didn't question.

"We're going. Come." Thorin said.

"Where?" I ask.

"We're going for weapons." Fili said. FIli and I help Kili stand.

"No. Your not going anywhere." Bain said, but Dwalin moves him out of the way. We were going to the Lonely Mountain now, hopefully if our plans succeed.

AN: There's the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be a surprise. I plan to update it soon, because I've been wanting to do it since I started this story


	22. The Master and Another Surprise

Chapter 21  
The Master and Another Surprise

We arrived at the armory after sneaking through the night through Laketown to it. Dwarves were talking excidetly. We were so close to getting to the Lonely Mountain.

"Shh! Keep it down." Dwalin said.

"As soon as we have the weapons, we make straight for the mountain. Go, go, go!" Thorin said. Nori went running and climbed the pyramid of dwarves. "Amara." I ran after Nori and climb up and through the window. Nori helped me down. Thorin, Bilbo, Kili, and Gloin joined us. I grabed some weapons as Thorin put weapons in Kili's hands, who was struggling under the wood. I noticed that he was favoring his good leg.

"You alright?" I ask.

"I can manage. Let's just get out of here." Kili said. I turned to grab some more as Kili headed for the stairs. A sudden noise of weapons falling and Kili falling down the stairs came. We heard yells from outside and someone yelling to run. I grabbed a sword and turn but to be met with a sword to my throat by one of the guards. The captain comes over with a dagger to Kili's throat. Kili looks at Thorin, quilty.

"What do we have here? Dwarves and a girl. Take them to the Master." The Captain said. We were led outside. Fili pushed through the dwarves and to my side. I felt another shot of pain go through my stomach, but I ignored it as it disappeared. It kept coming and going. I wasn't to worried. Fili pulled me to his side as we were led away.

"You alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Fili asked.

"Stop worrying, my love. They didn't." I said, moving closer to his side. People surrounded us as we approached the only house that looked repaired and in good shape.

"Get off me." Dwalin said. We stopped at the steps of the house. I saw Alfrid peaking out the crack of the door and the door closes. The Master comes out with Alfrid right behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Master asked.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire." The Captain said.

"Ah. Enemies of the state, then." The Master said.

"This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there were, sire." Alfrid said. I stepped forward, pulling free from Fili.

"Hold your tongue, worm. You do not know to whom you speak." I said. The Master and Alfrid frown at me, surprised to see a woman speaking out against them. I point at Thorin. "This is no common criminal. This is Thorin, son of Thrain, Son of Thror." Thorin steps forward, giving me a proud smile.

"Go back by Fili. You made me proud, daughter." Thorin whispered. I hurry over to Fili and he wraps me up in his arms.

"You'll make a fine queen in the future." Fili whispered in my ear. I smile as I lay my head on his chest and relax in his arms.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland." Thorin said. I heard whispers of shock and recognition. I watched my father talk. "I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no foresaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North!" I remember Thorin and Dis telling Fili, Kili, and I stories of Laketown. I'm sure it was beautiful until the dragon came. "I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor." People cheer and clap. I saw the Master look on, like he was calculating a plan. A familiar voice comes and Fili and I look to see Bard pushing through us towards the front, looking right at Thorin.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken the beast, it will destroy us all." Bard said. Thorin glares at Bard and turns to the people of Laketown.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this, if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" Thorin said. I bit my bottom lip. I had a bad feeling about that promise as people shouted in excitement. I looked at the Master and saw him smiling and nodding.

"The master would use the money for his own, not share it with his people." I whisper to Fili.

"I know love, but we can't do anything about it." Fili said.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale!?" Bard yelled. Everyone quieted down and shake their heads. "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm!?"

"NO!" People shouted. Bard turned on Thorin as he talked.

"And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire?" Bard asked. Thorin glared at him and Bard does the same thing. The crowd is talking angrily. The Master steps forward.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast." The Master said, pointing his finger at Bard. Thorin and I looked at Bard in shock.

"No." I whisper as Thorin looks betrayed and in anger.

"It's true, sire. We all know the story. Arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark." Alfrid said. Bard meets my eyes and I shake my head at him as the others were yelling in anger. Bard walks up to Thorin.

"You have no right, no right to enter the mountain." Bard said.

"I have the only right." Thorin said. He turns away from Bard and faces the Master. "I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" I watched the Master as we waited for an answer. "What say you?" The Master seems to think for awhile as we waited. The Master smiles.

"I say unto you... Welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain!" The master yells and the crowd erupts in tears as Thorin walks up the stairs and turns to face the crowd. I watched as Thorin and Bard stare each other down.

We talked to Bard. We were leaving in four days to get our things ready and stuff. We were led to a house where we will be staying. I stepped towards the living room to sit down, when I hunched over in agony as pain ripped through me and this time was not going away.

"Amara!" Fili yelled, running towards me with Oin and Thorin right behind him.

"Pain in my stomach. It hasn't gone away. Its been on and off." I said, through gritted teeth.

"Get her to your room so I can look her over." Oin said. Thorin looked pale and Kili looked worried instead of worrying about his leg as Fili scooped meup and carried me to our new room. Oin was right behind us. I was set on the bed and Fili grabbed my hand not leaving my side as Oin came over and started to examine me as I groaned in pain. I saw Oin pale.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Lass. Your pregnant and the baby is coming." Oin said.

"What?" Fili and I asked at the same time.

"I don't know if the baby is early and on time. Fili go get hot water, towels, a blanket, and knife. You might want to tell Thorin." Oin said. I was in tears as Fili kissed me.

"I'll be back, love." Fili said. I saw tears in his eyes as well. He quickly left as I cried out in pain as a contration hits me.

Fili's POV. I walked out, closing the door as Thorin and Kili came over to me fast.

"How is she?" Kili asked.

"She's in labor. We didn't know she was pregnant." I said. Thorin looked shocked. "We were gonna wait till Erebor was reclaimed but I think the baby was conceived on our wedding night." I looked down. Thorin pulled me into a hug.

"Some things can't be stopped. Mahal wanted you both to have a child before we reclaim Erebor. Go to her." Thorin said. I nod and grab what I need for Oin and hurry back. I knew Kili and Thorin were waiting for news.

Amara's POV. The contrations were getting closer and closer together when Fili arrived back with the things we needed.

"Lad. I think you should leave." Oin said.

"NO!" Fili and I yell.

"I'm not leaving her side." Fili said. Oin nodded.

"Your ready to push. Now, lass." Oin said as Fili grabbed my hand as I pushed. I groaned in pain as Fili wrapped an arm around me to help.

"Your doing fine, love." Fili said.

"You try getting pregnant next time and feel how much pain I'm in and you'll know I'm not." I said.

"The baby is crowning. One more push and he or she should be here." Oin said. I let out a cry of pain as I pushed hard and one last time. I felt the baby slide out of me and I leaned my head back on Fili's chest. A babies cry filled the room and I smiled. "Your baby is the right size for a newborn and you have a girl." Fili paled at his words as Oin cleaned the baby and handed her over to Fili to help me get cleaned up.

"A little girl?" Fili asked.

"You didn't hear wrong, love. We got a little girl." I said. Fili grinned as Oin smiled at us and left. Fili handed me our daughter and I craddled her close.

"She has your hair, Fili." I said, seeing golden hair on top of her head just like her father.

"But she has your eyes." Fili said as our daughter opened her eyes and looks at me.

"What shall we name her?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Odessa. We call her Essa for short." Fili said, pulling both of us close and kissing my forehead. A knock on the door came and Thorin entered with Kili.

"So we got another member of the company now?" Thorin asked with a proud smile on his face.

"Come meet your grandaughter or great niece, Adar." I said, holding her up as Thorin approached. Thorin took her and Kili peered at his niece.

"A new Princess. The dwarves will be happy to hear and a rare occasion to have a girl born first in the Line of Durin. You both are blessed." Thorin said.

"Her name is Odessa, but for short we will call her Essa." I said.

"Perfect name." Kili said, who got to hold Essa. The door burst open and other dwarves rushed in. I looked at Fili, who held me close. I fell asleep in his arms after a long day and birth.

Fili's POV. I stood by the window facing the Lonely Mountain after the others in the Company got to hold the new Princess. I held my daughter in my arms as Amara slept on in peace after being awoken to feed Essa when she needed to.

"I am truely blessed. I wished mom was here to find I am married and made her a grandmother already." I said, stroking my daughter's check. Her small hand reached out and grabbed my finger. I smiled. The quest wasn't over yet and we needed to slay a dragon before I could have a future with my family.

AN: Yep to those who guessed. She was pregnant, but I don't think any of you were expecting that. I gave them longer at Laketown for that reason. I'll update soon.


	23. Saving Kili

Chapter 22  
Saving Kili

I woke up with a smile on my face as I reached for my husband. I found his spot empty and quickly sat up. Fili stood by the window with our daughter, Essa in his arms. I stood up, wrapping the quilt around me as I walked over to him. Fili turned and smiled at me.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger already." I said.

"I think your right there, love." Fili said, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close to his side.

"She's gonna be a daddy's little girl with lots of uncles to spoil her." I said.

"I'm sure. Thanks to Bofur and Kili, word spread that a Princess of Durin was born and people been bringing presents." Fili said. I groaned.

"It was nice for them to do it, but they didn't have to." I said.

"Well this birth was unexpected." Fili said. Essa started to fuss to bed fed. Fili handed her over to me and kissed my check. He left the room to get something to eat while I fed our daughter. I leaned against my pillow and stroked her check as she took the milk from my breast. She was a beautiful mix of me and Fili. I close my eyes and lean back.

Vision. Lines of orcs were marching across the land heading towards the Lonely Mountain. Thorin stood in the treasure room, mumbling about gold. I stood on the balcony of Erebor with my friends as Bilbo tells Thorin he gave Bard and Thranduil the Arkenstone. Fili held Essa. I screamed as Thorin grabs Bilbo to throw him off the Mountain. I run to them and grab Thorin. I get elbowed in the head and fell towards the floor near the bottom. My head hit the floor.

I gased opening my eyes. This vision was different. Essa looked up at me with wide eyes. I let the tears fall and whipe them away. I stood up, straightening my shirt. I head down to join my family. Everyone went silent as I joined them.

"Can I hold my niece?" Kili asked. I noticed he looked paler then normal.

"Of course." I said, handing him Essa. Kili held his niece close to him. Thorin handed me a baby wrap.

"One of the women brought this and it might come in handy. I need to talk to you and Fili right now." Thorin said. I nod and Thorin, Fili, and I went off to the corner.

"I suggest when we go to the Mountain that Amara stay here with Essa. I don't want her or your child in danger when we face the dragon." Thorin said.

"Then I will stay." Fili said.

"No. You can go with the others. I'll be fine. Your needed with the others." I said. Fili thought and I could see he was hesitant. "Please. I'll stay with Bard if he will let me." I took his face in my hands. He gave in and nodded.

"Oin and Bofur said they will stay with her so she won't be alone. We leave in two days." Thorin said. Fili and I head back to the others. I didn't tell him about my vision. I didn't wan him to worry.

"KILI!" Bofur yelled. Fili and I ran to see Kili falling. Bofur had snatched Essa out of his arms before he dropped to the ground. Fili and I rushed to his side.

"Let me through. I need to see his leg. Get him on the table." Oin ordered. I moved out of the way as Fili, Thorin, Nori, and Dwalin picked up Kili and set him on the table. I hurried over to the table as Oin examined Kili. Fili refused to leave his side.

"What is it?" Thorin asked, worry clear in his voice.

"The wound is infected. I need Kingsfoil." Oin said.

"I'll go get it. Lass. Here." Bofur said. I took Essa from him and Bofur quickly left to go find it. I gently put her in the baby wrap so I got more arms. I came up to Fili and put my hands on his shoulders. He touched my hands.

"He's strong. He'll live." I said, kissing his check.

"Amara. If you want..." Ori never finished as an orc fell through the roof. I screamed and Fili quickly shoved me behind him and tackled the orc before it came at me.

"Get under the table and protect your daughter." Thorin said. I got under the table to see other orcs coming. The dwarves fought with everything they could. I saw an orc coming and pulled out my hidden dagger as Kili screamed as he was pulled out.

"Kili." I yell. I got out from under the table and ran towards the orc. I stabbed it in the back and it fell dead. I turned to see another orc coming my way. I put my hand on Essa and quickly turn to take the blow. It didn't come. Legolas landed on the table in front of me.

"Amara." Legolas said. His eyes land on the baby that started crying in front of me. He quickly pushed me behind him and took on the orc as Tauriel fought and killed orcs. Fili ran to me and took me in his arms as the elves helped us. Kili screamed in pain.

"Take our daughter to our room. Go. I'll come get you when its safe." Fili said.

"But..." I said.

"Please. I don't want you both in more danger." Fili said. I nodded and hurried up the stairs. I calmed Essa down by rocking her. I kissed her forehead and set her down in the basket we were using for a bed for her. I stood by the window with my arms wrapped around me. The door opened and I turned to see Fili comes our way.

"How is he?" I ask as Fili came up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"He'll live. Tauriel saved him." Fili said. I sigh in relief and wrap my arms around him.

"He's alvie that's all the matters. I told you elvish healing is amazing." I said.

"I Know. I'm glad you and our daughter are safe. What's troubling you?" Fili asked.

"Its nothing." I said. Fili didn't seem to question me and pulled me against him. I worried for the fate of this Company and for Thorin. I knew it was not going to end well.

AN: I forgot to mention that Odessa means Born on a Journey in Greek. I thought it fit her. Does anyone know where I can find a transcript or something for Battle of the Five Armies? PM me or tell me in the review. I appreciate all the reviews. I'll update soon


	24. Staying at Bard's

Chapter 23  
Staying at Bard's

I walked with the men towards the docks. Essa was asleep in the wrap in front o me. Fili kept close to my side. He looked like a future prince in the armor that was given to him. Thorin also truely looked like a King in his. We arrived at the boat. Bofur and Oin stood with me as Fili helped the others get weapons and supplies into the boat. Horns blew as the Master goes up to speak. Thorin nods at Fili, who comes to me. He takes my face in his hands.

"I'll come back for you as soon as its safe. You be careful and safe." Fili said.

"I will. Just come bak to me." I said.

"I will." Fili said. We kissed deeply as we said goodbye. Fili leaned down and pressed a kiss to his daughters head. "Protect mommy for me." I grin. He gives me one last kiss and gets in the boat. Thorin and Kili hug me and got in.

"Bring good fortune to all!" The Master yelled as the boat rowed away. Fili turned and watched me. I smile lightly as the boat disappears.

"Lets get you out of here, lass." Bofur said, grabbing my arm and leading me away with Oin.

"Wait!" A voice called. I turn and see Tauriel running in our direction.

"Tauriel. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Kili asked me to protect you. So I stayed." Tauriel said.

"Figures with Kili." I said. We walked to Bard's with all the townspeople giving us looks. I kept a hand on my daughters back as we walked up the steps to Bard's. Bofur knocked.

"No I had enough dwarves for one day." Bard said, opening the door and saw us.

"Please. We just need a place to stay till the others come for us. Amara can't go with after just giving birth. Please." Bofur said. Bard's eyes land on me and Essa who was asleep.

"Come in." Bard said, letting us in. I was led to the seat near the fire.

"Thank you, Bard." I said.

"I wouldn't turn down a mother and you always were nice to me." Bard said. I sat down beside the fire and gently took Essa out of her wrap and held her in my arms. Sigrid and Tilda came over and cooed over her.

"So she is future princess of Erebor?" Tilda asked.

"She is. She was a huge surprise to me and Fili." I said.

"You didn't know you were pregnant with her?" Bard asked.

"No. I didn't know I was till I gave birth to her. We were going to wait till after Erebor was reclaimed, but she was a surprise." I said. Bard nodded.

That night. Essa slept in a basket for a bed as I help Sigrid make dinner. Sigrid and I were becoming friends. Tauriel sat on the couch near the window. I let out a sigh as we finish and hand out the food. I sat at the table near Essa. The house suddenly shook. Essa whimpered and was about to cry when I picked her out of the basket and got her to calm down. Bofur, Oin, and I shared looks for the noise came from the Mountain. Smaug was awake.

"Da?" Sigrid asked.

"It's coming from the mountain." Bain said. I hurried towards Bard.

"You should leave us. Take your children, get out of here." I said.

"And go where? There is nowhere to go." Bard said. I bit my bottom lip. He was right. Where would they go? Where would anyone go? I held Essa close. I couldn't just leave them here with knowledge that the dragon could come. We had to help or have a miracle.

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda asked, coming and standing next to me. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, darling." Bard said.

"The dragon, it's going to kill us." Tilda said. Bard looks at the children and reached up and pulls down an arrow. My eyes widen as I reconize it from the stories that the others told us. The Black Arrow.

"Not if I kill it first. Bain. Come. Stay with my children. If anything happens. Take them to safety." Bard said.

"We will." Oin said. I smile weakly as Bard and Bain left. I sat down and rubbed my forehead. Essa snuggled closer to me as I held her close. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Bain came back later and sat down at the bench. I looked out the window at the Mountain. I hoped that my friends and family were safe.

A few hours later. Fili's POV. Bilbo, Kili, and I ran from the forges towards the Hall of the Kings with the dragon right on our tail. I had a firm grip on both their arms as we burst into the room. Smaug burstthrough the wall and one of the banners fell on top of us.

"You think you could deceive me, Barrel-Rider?" Smaug asked. Bilbo, Kili, and I peaked out of the banner and look at Smaug as he talks. "You have come from Laketown. There is some sort of scheme hathed between thes filthy dwarves and those miserable cup-trading Lakemen. Those sniveling cowards with their longbows and black arrows." Smaug's voice breaks in both anger and fear at the mention of the black arrow. "Perphaps it is time I paid them a visit." My eyes widen.

"No. Essa. Amara." I said, getting out from under the banner and running towards Smaug with Bilbo and Kili behind me as Smaug turns to go to Laketown. "This isn't their fault! Wait." Smaug turned as we came to a stop in front of him. "You cannot go to Laketown." Bilbo and Kili nodded in agreement.

"You care about them, do you? Good. Then you can watch them die." Smaug said. My heart broke because I knew Amara and Essa were there with our friends. I ouldn't loose them as Smaug turns to head out.

"Here, you witless worm!" Thorin's voice yelled. Smaug turns and turn, snarling as he faces Thorin. Kili, Bilbo, and I came up behind a column to see Thorin standing on the statue of Thror.

"You!" Smaug said.

"I am taking back what you stole." Thorin said. Smaug slowly stalks towards Thorin.

"You would take nothing from me, Dwarf! I laid low your warriors of old. I instilled terror in the hearts of men. I am King under the Mountain." Smaug said. As he talks, he slowly raised his head so that he was level with Thorin. We were watching, wondering what Thorin was doing.

"This is not your kingdom. These are dwarf lands, this is dwarf gold, and we will have our revenge." Thorin said. Smaug's chest and neck were beginng to glow. I saw Thorin reaching for a rope. Smaug opens his mouth and Thorin yells in Dwarvish. Thorin yanks on the rope and a pin is heard pulling out. I saw Thorin jump off as Smaug rears his head back in confusion. The stone from the statue falls to reveal a gold statue of my great grandfather appears.

"Wow." Kili said. I nodded in agreement as Smaug stares at the gold in amazement. The gold bubbles and bursts. The gold falls in a wave, knocking Smaug to the ground and burries him under a pool of gold.

"He's gone. We finally defeated him." I said. Kili and I hug as Bilbo sighs in relief. But the happieness was short lived as Smaug bursts out of the pool of gold, covered in gold. He was screaming in anger in pain as he heads for the front gate.

"Ahh! Revenge?! Revenge! I will show you revenge." Smaug said. My eyes widen as Bilbo, Kili and I ran towards the gates. Smaug bursts out of it. We ran outside and climbed some rocks as we watch Smaug twirl in the sky to get rid of the gold. My heart sinks as he heads towards Laketown.

"I am fire! I am DEATH!" Smaug yells.

"Amara. Essa." I said.

"What have we done?" Bilbo said. Kili and I look at each other and were running towards Laketown. We had to help. We had to save them. I didn't care about Thorin. I had to save my wife and daughter.

Amara's POV. I looked up as the house and I heard the Mountain shake. Sigrid and Tilda cried out in alarm as Tauriel and I look at each other. Panic was written all over our faces as Bofur and Oin jumped up.

Smaug had escaped and he was heading towards Laketown and we had to get the children to safety.

"What have they done?" I whispered as I clutches Essa close with tears in my eyes.

AN: There you go with the end of Desolation of Smaug. I will do Battle of Five Armies when I find the transcript for the the movie or something. Anyone know where I can find it? Cause I got plans for the attack on Laketown, but I want to follow the movie. Soon my lovlies. I got other Hobbit stories you can read until I get the new chapter up.


	25. Smaug's Attack and Downfall

Chapter 24  
Smaug's Attack and Downfall

"Come on lass." Bofur said, helping me get Essa in her baby sling as Tauriel stepped outside. I could hear Smaug getting closer and his roar with my elf elf ears. Tauriel stepped in looking worried.

"We don't have time. We need to leave now." Tauriel said.

"We're not leaving without our father." Bain said.

"If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?" Tauriel asked. Bain hesitated but nodded.

"We'll find him as soon aswe get you and your sisters to safety." I said. We hurried out as Bofur and Oin kept firm hands on my arms. I kept one hand on Essa's back. I was happy she was asleep for now. We reached a boat and the dwarves helped us girls get in the boat.

"Hurry!" Tauriel said as she stood in front of the boat as the dwarves and Bain got in. Bofur and Oin started rowing the boat forward. I turned and watched as Smaug swoops down letting out a roar and unleashing fire onto the town. I heard the screams and cries from the townspeople. I held my daughter close as I feared the worse for all of us. We needed a miracle. Where was Bard?

"Look out!" Bain yelled. I griped the side as a boat collided with ours. Bofur and Oin pushed the boats apart.

"Move it! Move it! Come on, faster." THe master yelled.

"Sure. Care about yourself more then your people." I shout as the master moves the boat away. Smaug roars came and he flew by sending more flames. Essa woke up crying and I quickly shush her and hum the Lonely Mountain song to her as Tauriel gave the signal to continue rowing.

Fili's POV. We didn't stop running.

"Fili!" Kili cried out. We stopped and I looked and looked at horror in the direction of Laketown as it burned and Smaug circled over it. "We're to late."

"No. Bofur and Oin would get Amara out of there to safety. I hope." I said.

"I'm sure your right." Kili said. We ran as fast as we could toward it.

Amara's POV. I got Essa to settle down, but she was still whimpering.

"Da!" Bain yelled. I turned and saw Bard shooting arrows from a tower.

"Da!" Tilda yelled. I saw an arrow hit the dragon.

"He hit it! He hit the dragon." I said.

"No!" Tauriel said.

"He did! He hit his mark. I saw." I said.

"His arrows cannot pierce its hide, I fear nothing would." Tauriel said. I saw Bain look down in disappointment.

"Bofur." I said.

"We'll get out of here safely, lass." Bofur said. I nod. I saw Bain jump up and grab a hook that hung over us and swung out.

"What are you doing?!" Bofur yelled, but it was to late. I took off the swing and handed Essa over to Sigrid.

"Watch my daughter." I said.

"AMARA!" Oin, Tauriel, and Bofur yelled as I dived into the water. I was trained by Thorin and Dwalin on how to swim. I swam up to one of the piers and pulled myself onto the dock. I run after Bain. The fire and running was able to keep me warm as I came up to Bain as he was digging through stuff in a boat.

"Bain. What are you doing?" I ask, grabbing him gently.

"I had to get this." Bain said. I saw him holding the black arrow. "I need to get this to dad."

"Let's go." I said, grabbing him and we ran to the tower. We climbed the stairs and we poked our heads up, shocking him.

"Dad!" Bain said.

"Bain?! Amara?! What are you doing?! Why didn't you leave? You were suppose to leave." Bard said.

"We did. Your daughters are fine." I said.

"We came to help you." Bain said.

"No! Nothing can stop him now!" Bard said.

"This might." Bain said, holding up the black arrow. Bard takes it and then strokes his sons face.

"Bain. You go back. You get out of here. Amara take him and go." Bard siad. I looked past Bard and my eyes widen as I see Smaug approaching us and fast. He had a look of determination on his face.

"BARD!" I yell, but it was to late as Smaug smashes through the tower. I cry out in pain as the claws hit my shoulder and I feel a sharp pain. Bain was hanging off the tower with one arm and Bard grabbed him and hauls him back up. I clutch my shoulder as I knelt next to Bain as Bard stood up. Smaug had landed in the town nearby, crushing buildings underneath him.

"Who are you that would stand against me?!" Smaug asked. Bard grabs his bow and I saw it was broken in half. I bit my bottom lip. "Now that is a pity. What will you do now, Bowman? You are forsaken. No help will come." Bard looks around frantically but nothing was there to help him.

"Amara. Your bleeding." Bain said.

"I'm fine." I said, watching Smaug, who was walking our way, crushing buildings as he comes.

"Is that your child? You cannot save him from the fire. He will BURN!" Smaug yelled as he continues his approach. Bard starts fixing stuff to make a bow without help. He goes to grab Bain, but I stop him, knowing what he was going to do.

"Use me." I said. Bard looks at me, but nods. He puts me between two of the fixed pieces of the bow, facing Bard. I had tears in my eyes as I put my hands on the wood.

"Stay still, Amara. Stay still." Bard said. I bit my lip, but nodded. "Your a brave lass."

"I'm future queen of Erebor. I'll do what I can to bring down this dragon for my people.

"Tell me wretch. How now shall you challenge me?" Smaug asked. A small smile crosses Bard's face.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Smaug has a missing scale, like the story was told." Bard said.

"Then you know where to hit." I said.

"You have nothing let, but your DEATH!" Smaug howls. I looked over my shoulder and gasp as I see Smaug approaching faster.

"Amara! Look at me. You look at me." Bard said. I look at him with tears in my eyes. "Think of your daughter and husband. You'll get back to them alive. I promise." I nod with a smile. "A little to your left." I move a little to the left like he asked. "That's it." Bard releases the arrow and I spun to watch as soon as it left my shoulder to watch it fly to hit its mark.

"You did it." I said. Smaug screams in pain as he leaps forward. Bard grabbed me and Bain and we jump out of the tower as Smaug collides with the tower. We fell into the water with Smaug's screams of pain.

Fili's POV. Roars and screams of pain reached our ears and Kili and I watched as Smaug flew in the air and fell towards the water.

"Bard did it. He killed Smaug." Kili said.

"Erebor is reclaimed, but with a heavy price. Come. Let's go help them and find our friends." I said. We headed towards the beach seeing the boats heading in that direction.

AN: The transcript is up and now I can finish this story. I look forward to writing more. I got the movie yesterday in the mail as well. Haven't watched it yet, but look forward to writing more. Till next time.


	26. Reunion and Erebor

Chapter 25  
Reunion and Erebor

Bofur's POV. Men and women were yelling and crying as they came ashore. Sigrid and Tilda ran ahead yelling for Bard and Bain.

"Amara!" I yell as I cradle a crying Essa in my arms.

"Amara!" Oin yelled. I was worried. I knew Fili would kill us if something bad happened to Amara.

"Where's the lass?" I ask.

"We'll find her. She won't die without leaving people she loves behind." Tauriel said.

"Bofur!" A voice called and I paled as Fili and Kili running our way.

"Where's Amara?" Fili asked, taking Essa into his arms. She calmed down at her father's voice and snuggled into his arms.

"She disappeared when Bain left us to go after him. We saw her in the tower with Bard to help take down the dragon, but the dragon destroyed the tower and from there she fell. We were looking for her when you arrived." I explained. Fili paled more.

"Maybe that can be arranged!" Alfird's voice came. We turn to see him raise a hand to the woman he was talking to. A hand stops Alfrid and Bard appears.

"I wouldn't go turning on your own, Alfrid. Not now!" Bard said. Bard spin Alfrid around and Alfrid trips and falls over Bain's outstretched foot. Standing by Bain was a very familiar red haired woman.

Amara's POV. I chuckle as Bain trip Alfrid.

"That's what you deserve, Alfrid." I said.

"Amara!" Bofur, Oin, and to my shock Fili and Kili came running towards me.

"Da! Da!" Tilda and Sigrid said, running towards Bard.

"Come here!" Bard said. I was in Fili's arms with Essa pressed between us. I burried my face in Fili's neck as he burried his face in my hair.

"Your alive. I feared the worst when the dragon came." I whisper in his neck. I felt Kili hug us from behind.

"We're all alive. Everyone survived." Fili said, taking my chin in his hand and making me look at him. I smile which he returned and captured my lips with his and we kissed with such passion. A soft cooing came and I smiled as Fili handed me our daughter and I cradled her close as Fili wrapped an arm around my waist.

"It was Bard! He killed the dragon! I saw it with my own eyes. He bought the beast down. He shot him dead, with a black arrow." Percy yelled.

"He did. I was one that helped him." I said. Cheers rang through the crowd.

"Come my love. We need to get back to Erebor. And your hurt." Fili said. I looked at my shoulder and saw the claw marks from the dragon.

"I forgot about that." I said. Fili led me away with the others. I look towards Bard and he gave me a smile and nod. I got into a boat while the others push the boat. I saw Kili talk to Tauriel and then join us as the boat was pushed out.

"Let me see your shoulder, lass." Oin said. I let him get to work with putting medicine on it and wrap it. Essa started to cry to be fed and Fili handed me a blanket to cover for decency as I opened my tunic after covering myself and Essa and let her feed. I lean against Fili as the others rowed towards Erebor. Essa finished and fell asleep after I burped her. Fili reached for her and I handed her over.

"I'll watch her, go to sleep love. You look like you haven't slept in over a day." Fili said, pressing a kiss to my temple. I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder.

I woke up to Fili shaking me, gently.

"We have to walk. We are so close." Fili said. Fili helped me get the baby sling on and walked with the others as we headed up the baron wasteland towards the Lonely Mountain. we come up to the gates. I gasped seeing the giant hole in the gate from where Smaug must have burst out the gate. We all look at each other and run into the halls of Erebor.

"Hello! Bombur? Bifur? Anybody?" Bofur called, his voice echoing through the halls.

"Dwalin? Balin? Adar?" I call. We ran down a staircase, trying to find the others.

"Wait! WAIT!" Bilbo's voice came. We came to a stop as Bilbo came running in our direction. I had a hand on Essa's back as she slept against me. Fili kept a hand on my back.

"It's Bilbo! He's alive!" Oin said.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Bilbo said, coming to a stop in front of us.

"Bilbo? What's wrong?" I ask, seeing worry on his face.

"You need to leave. We all need to leave." Bilbo said.

"We only just got here." Bofur said.

"I have tried talking to him, but he won't listen." Bilbo said. My eyes widen in worry.

"What do you mean laddie?" Oin said.

"THORIN." Bilbo said, causing us to stop. I pale.

"What about Adar?" I ask.

"He's been out there for days. He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's not been himself." Bilbo said. I saw Fili look down the corridor and I saw something that he was seeing. "Not at all. It's this... It's this place. I think a sickness lies on it."

"Sickness? What kind of sickness?" Kili asked. Fili and I shared a look and walk past the group and head further down the corridor. I heard the others behind us.

"Fili, Amara." Bilbo said. We saw the golden light as we got closer to it. We round a corner and stop short at the sight of the treasure heaped so high over the floor that we couldn't see the ground of the cavern. Thorin comes into view and he was dressed in robes and covered in jewelry stride slowly out of a doorway. He was talking to himself. I looked at Fili and saw the worry etched on his face like mine. We both knew. The goold sickness had taken over him.

"Gold-Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow and grief." Thorin said. Thorin looks up and sees us. "Behold the great treasure hoard of Thror." Thorin tosses a jewel high into the air towards us. Fili caught it and I saw it was a bloodred jewel. "Welcome, my sister's sons and my daughter to the kingdom of EREBOR!" I clutched Fili's arm as the tears came. I failed for I was to save him from the sickness but I was to late.

AN: There's the new chapter and yes the sickness has taken him. The reunion with the others and stuff will be in next chapter. Till next time.


	27. Search and Alone Time

Chapter 26  
Searching and Alone at Last

Bilbo lead us to a room where the others dwarves are.

"Balin!" Bofur said.

"Dwalin." I call. The dwarves started to come over.

"Bofur!" Nori said.

"Bombur." Bofur said. I was pulled into a hug by Dwalin as the other dwarves hugged the others. Fili stayed close to my side refusing to leave.

"Glad to see you and Essa alright, lass. We were all worried." Dwalin said, pulling me at arms length and looking me over.

"We were able to get out of there." I said.

"She helped Bard slay the dragon." Bofur said.

"You did?" Balin asked.

"Of course. Its what I could do to help the people of Laketown." I said.

"You will make one fine queen in the future, lassie." Dwalin said with a smile.

"Adar. He's fallen under the Gold Sickness hasn't he." I said in a whisper to Balin.

"Aye, lassie. He has." Balin said with a sad look on his face. I bow my head and Fili pulled me close.

"Wait. The Gold Sickness? The same one that took our Great Grandfather and Grandfather?" Kili asked.

"The same one, lad." Dwalin said. The dwarves go quiet as Thorin enters the room.

"Everyone to the treasury now. We got work to do." Thorin ordered. We stood and head into the treasury. I stood with Thorin on the balcony where all the files were kept and documents about the treasure that was above the treasury as everyone looked. Thorin let me not look with a baby that could need me at any minute. I saw Fili down there with Kili.

"Any sign of it?" Thorin asked as he stood at the railing. I stood with Essa in my arms watching them.

"Nothing yet!" Dwalin called.

"Nothing here." Nori said.

"Keep searching!" Thorin growled.

"That jewel could be anywhere!" I said.

"The Arkenstone is in these halls- Find it!" Thorin yelled.

"You heard him. Keep looking!" Dwalin called.

"All of you. No one rests until it is found." Thorin said. I bit my lip and saw Bilbo leave the treasury. I left as well without Thorin noticing. I found Bilbo sitting near the front gate. Something was in his hand. I reconized it.

"You had it all along?" I ask. Bilbo turned to me.

"Please. I don't know if I want Throin to have it. I see it in your eyes, Amara. Its hurting you every time you see him like this." Bilbo said.

"Your right. Its not turning him good right now. Your making a right decision." I said. Bilbo smiled and we head back.

Later that night. Fili grabbed my hand and lead me away from everyone. Kili gave us a knowing smile.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask.

"Somewhere to get away for awhile." Fili said. He lead me to what looked chambers. We entered and I found a roaring fire with furs layed out on the floor. Fili took Essa from me, gently and set her in a nest of blankets near the fire and then came over to me.

"This is the royal chambers. Balin and Kili were able to get us away to have some alone time together." Fili said as he lead me over to the furs. We curled up together with our daughter at hands reach. Fili ran his hand down my back as I stared into the flames.

"I'm scared." I said.

"Scared of what?" Fili asked.

"I'm scared of what this sickness will bring to us." I said.

"What did you see?" Fili asked.

"Armies of orcs marching towards Erebor. Dwarves, men, elves, and orcs laying dead on a battlefield. A war is coming." I said. Fili took my face in his hands and I looked at him.

"We'll make it out of this alive and raise our children in Erebor." Fili said. I smiled with tears in my eyes.

"I hope your right." I said. Essa starts to whimper and Fili reaches for her and pulls her into his arms. She quiets down and nestles in his arms. I smile. "She's a daddy's girl already."

"She sure will be." Fili said. I pressed a kiss to Essa's head and Fili pulled me into a kiss which I returned. I fell asleep with my head on Fili's chest.

The next morning. A banging on the door came waking us up.

"What?" Fili yelled.

"We got trouble." Kili said. Fili went to the door and opened it. Kili stood there looking grim with Bilbo.

"What?" I ask.

"Your lucky we covered for you both. We were up most of the night building a wall over the gate. Survivors of Laketown are in Dale." Kili said.

"So? They need a place to stay." I said.

"They got the elves there as well." Bilbo said.

"Thorin calls everyone to the gate." Kili said. Fili and I shared looks. I feared this wasn't going to turn out well in the end.

AN: I wanted them to have a moment together. Hope you enjoyed.


	28. Talk and Preparing

Chapter 27  
Talk and Preparing

Fili and I walk behind Thorin as he walks to the gate with Kili on the other side of Fili. Essa was asleep in Fili's arms. The gate that was destroyed was now barricaded with rocks. I groaned lightly.

"Come on." Thorin called, heading up to the top of the gate with all of us behind him. We looked out to the ruins of Dale to see elves standing on the walls dressed for war.

"Thraunduil. What are you doing?" I whisper. Bard comes riding up to the gate on a horse, stopping in front of it.

"Hail, Thorin, son of Thrain! We're glad to find you alive beyond hope!" Bard said.

"Why do come to the gates of the king under the mountain armed for war?" Thorin asked. I looked at Thorin and saw the look in his eyes.

"Why does the king under the mountain fence himself in? Like a robber in his hole?" Bard asked.

"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed." Thorin said.

"My lord... We have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?" Bard asked. Thorin nodded and walked away. One of the ravens sat waiting. I watched as the dwarves head down below as the raven flew off. I watched it fly in the direction of the Iron Hills.

"Oh Adar. Why?" I whisper as I went to join the others as Thorin goes to the gate hole to talk to Bard. I stood beside Fili with Kili on my other side as we listened.

"On behalf of the people of Laketown, I ask that you honor your pledge. A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives." Bard said.

"I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door." Thorin said.

"That armed host will attack this mountain, if we do not come to terms." Bard said.

"Adar. Listen to him, please. I don't want war." I said. Thorin shot me a glare and I felt tears in my eyes.

"Your threats do not sway me." Thorin said.

"What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just?! My people offered you help. And in return you bought upon them only ruin and death!" Bard said. Fili pulled me close to his side.

"Calm down, love." Fili whispered as Bard and Thorin talk a bit more.

"I can't. Not when Adar is going back on his word. This is not him." I said. Fili nodded in agreement.

"A bargin? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that fair trade? Tell me, Bard the Dragonslayer? Why should I honor such terms?" Thorin asked.

"Adar!" I yell.

"Fili. Control your wife." Thorin yelled. I took Essa from Fili and disappeared to stop the tears from being seen. I leaned against the wall with Essa being fed. I let the tears fall. I didn't want this. Their should be an alliance with Orcs heading our way. I close my eyes as Essa finished and I fixed my tunic. I held her close.

"He declared war against the men and elves. The others are in the armory." Bilbo said, coming over. I stood up and we head in that direction. "I don't like this either, Amara."

"We have to do something to save us or Azog will destroy us all." I said. Bilbo nodded. We come up to the armory where dwarves were standing by the door.

"Master Baggins, come here!" Thorin said. Bilbo and I walk up to him. Thorin holds up a tunic of white mail. "You are going to need this. Put it on." Bilbo removes his jacket. "This vest is made of silver steel."

"Mithril." I whisper. Thorin nods as Thorin holds it up for Bilb can slide in it.

"No blade can pierce it." Thorin said. Bilbo finishes putting it on. I saw the other dwarves watching. Fili looked amazing in his armor.

"I look absurd. I'm not a warrior. I'm a Hobbit." Bilbo said.

"It is a gift. A token of our friendship. True friends are hard to come by." Thorin said. I saw his smile fade as he looks towards the other dwarves. I frown as he grabs me and Bilbo by the shoulder and pulls us away where the others couldn't hear us.

"Adar?" I ask.

"I have been blind. Now I begin to see. I am betrayed!" Thorin said.

"Betrayed?" Bilbo and I ask. Essa stirred, but I stroked her check and she calmed down at my touch. Thorin smiled down at her, but it disappeared.

"The Arkenstone." Thorin said. Thorin moves closer to us. Bilbo looks uncomfortable and worried. "One of them has taken it." My eyes widen at his words. He was questioning the loyalty of our friends and family. This was defently not like him. "One of them is false."

"Thorin. The quest is fulfilled. You've won the mountain. Is that enough." Bilbo asked.

"Betrayed by my own kin." Thorin said.

"Adar. Please. He's right. You made a promise to the people of Laketown. Is this treasure truly worth more then your honor? Our honor, Adar. I was also there, I gave my word." I said. I saw Thorin get the look and knew the sickness is still there.

"For that, I'm grateful. It was nobly done. But the treasure in this mountain does not belong to the people of Laketown! This gold... is ours... and ours alone. By my life! I will not part with a single coin! Not... one... piece of it!" Thorin said. His voices started to get deeper like Smaug's and I put a hand to my face as he steps away with tears in my eyes as Thorin steps back. Dwalin walks by leading the dwarves. I met Fili's eyes as he walks behind him with the others. I turned and ran back to Fili's and my room that we used last night.

I sat on the furs, staring into the fire as Essa slept in her little nest. I didn't hear the doors open until I felt arms around me. I looked up to find Fili, looking at me.

"What's wrong, love?" Fili asked.

"Just hold me." I whisper. Fili pulled me close and held me as I cried. He knew that it had something to do with Thorin, but he didn't ask. I fell asleep in his arms after crying for I don't know how long.

AN: I decided that he wouldn't question Amara's loyalty since he thinks she's loyal to him, but she is on Bilbo's side. I would be to. I will update soon. Till next time


End file.
